Vertigo
by edhell
Summary: Slash SSHP. Lorsqu'un Harry Potter inconscient et battu est retrouvé à Privet Drive, McGonagall et Snape sont dépêchés sur place par Dumbledore. Qu'adviendra-t-il? Et pourquoi "l'insupportable Potter" est-il si différent? Yaoi et yuri à venir.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello à tous ;) Après tant d'années de lecture sur ce site, je me suis enfin décidée à écrire … et à vous faire partager quelques petites choses. Enfin, comme c'est la première fois que je publie, c'est avant tout, un essai. Cela ne servirait à rien de continuer si je ne me révèle pas être très douée pour la chose ;) Toutes vos réactions seront les bienvenues, critiques positives ou pas. Je prends !**

**Note : Cette fiction différa un peu de l'univers de J.K. Rowling. Dumbledore n'est pas mort mais Sirius l'est bien, lui. J'ai volontairement rendu certains personnages plus bavards, démonstratifs (Snape, par exemple). Mon Albus Dumbledore est un tantinet plus excentrique et foldingue – si je puis dire. Minerva McGonagall aura un rôle important, le fait que l'auteur n'ait pas exploité davantage le personnage m'a souvent frustrée et j'avais envie d'essayer d'écrire quelque chose où elle serait plus impliquée. Je l'ai un peu rajeunie. Son grand âge (officiel) ne me gêne pas outre mesure, hein J mais pour les besoins de la fic, j'ai eu envie de le faire. Voldemort, lui, n'est pas (encore) mort et continue d'emmerder le monde un peu partout. Et, avant que je n'oublie, ceci est un slash. Un snarry, pour être précise. Je sais que le premier chapitre n'en est en rien représentatif mais ça viendra, faites-moi confiance ;-)**

**Note 2 : Les personages et l'univers présents dans cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de J.K. Rowling.**

**Note 3 : Cette fiction, comme mentionné plus haut, est un slash. Il y aura donc oui, quelques scènes explicites entre hommes. Homophobes, prudes, catholiques intégristes, (bon, ça va, je me tais…), vous êtes priés de passer votre chemin.**

**Pour ce qui est des autres, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire : Enjoy !**

* * *

Il était tard en cette nuit de juillet, l'air était frais et la lune illuminait Poudlard, donnant au château une allure spectrale. Rien n'aurait pu troubler cet instant. Quelle qu'aurait été la créature ou l'être qui aurait pénétré l'enceinte de l'illustre collège à ce moment, il n'y aurait eu au moment quelque chose qui lui eut donné l'envie de perturber cette quiétude, ce calme s'étant abattu sur le domaine.

L'eau du lac ondoyait doucement, la cime des arbres de la forêt interdite se laissait bercer par une légère brise et un silence digne d'un cours de Potions semblait s'être installé.

Néanmoins une seule et unique pièce semblait résister à l'atmosphère ambiante.

En effet, si un visiteur curieux s'était attardé du côté du bureau directorial, il aurait tout de suite compris que les cris ou plutôt, les hurlements poussés dans l'antre d'Albus Dumbledore n'avaient rien de macabre, ou d'érotique.

Non... rien de tout cela. De toute manière, personne n'aurait jamais pu être assez fou pour imaginer le si grand sorcier dans une telle position.

Simplement, Minerva McGonagall, noble directrice des Gryffondors de son état, semblait avoir de belles cordes vocales, en bon état de marche et d'une puissance rare. Ce soir-là, la redoutable écossaise avait l'air d'avoir besoin de piquer une belle petite crise, de pousser un bon coup de gueule, de vider son sac, de …

- Écoutez-moi, espèce de scrout à pétard à deux balles, il est hors de question que je passe encore une nuit de plus à stopper toutes les heurescette maudite alarme. C'est bien compris ? lui lança-t-elle les yeux lançant des éclairs à 4 kilomètres à la ronde. En particulier à un pauvre directeur qui se rapetissait de plus en plus derrière son bureau.

- Mais Minerva, calmez-vous… Cette alarme est particulièrement sensible et se déclenche pour un rien. Vous savez aussi bien que moi je ne peux pas me permettre de ... commença-t-il, convaincu d'être reparti pour un beau laïus qui allait encore lui laisser les oreilles vibrantes d'ondes sonores bien trop élevées pour son grand âge. Enfin, ça ne m'étonne plus maintenant que Pomona ne veuille plus s'asseoir près d'elle au Quidditch, elle doit lui avoir crevé un tympan … marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, mais pas assez pas discrètement pour que sa subordonnée ne l'entende pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ? JE NE CRIE JAMAIS FORT, MOI. ET JE SUIS TRES CALME!

- Mais Mina … supplia-t-il en lui faisant des yeux de cocker auquel on s'apprête à donner un bain.

- Ah non Albus, ça ne marche plus ! 'Mina' par ci, 'Mina' par là. Vous croyez vraiment que ce sobriquet que vous me donniez il y a plus de vingt ans marche encore peut-être ? lui rappela-t-elle, fatiguée de voir que lorsqu'il n'avait plus d'arguments, il en avait toujours directement à cette époque où elle n'était encore qu'une jeune sorcière sous la protection de, et ayant pour mentor le célèbre Albus Dumbledore, se remémora-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Cependant à la pensée de ce passé cher qu'ils avaient en commun, elle se calma un peu et reprit avec plus de sérieux :

- Je suis persuadée qu'il y a- Posez-moi cet esquimau, Albus! Quelque chose ne va pas avec Potter.

- Minerva, Harry a l'habitude de sortir la nuit et d'aller se promener. Il va probablement voir quelques amis moldus. Il a besoin d'oublier ce qui s'est passé en juin ... insista-t-il en appuyant ses propos d'un regard lourd de sens. La mort de Sirius pesait lourdement sur sa conscience et après le comportement qu'il avait eu envers le jeune sorcier au cours de sa cinquième année, il croyait qu'en fermant un peu les yeux sur les activités nocturnes ou autres escapades de l'adolescent, leur relation s'améliorerait un peu. Il n'était pas non plus naïf et savait qu'il faudrait du temps pour que cette confiance qu'ils avaient auparavant acquise, ne se rétablisse complètement. Cependant, la sixième année du gryffondor avait quand même déjà pas nettement amélioré les choses.

Si les évènements qui avaient eu lieu fin juin n'avaient pas fait remonter tout ces mauvais souvenirs à la surface, Harry n'éprouverait sans doute plus aucun malaise en sa présence. Mais seulement, allez empêcher Lord Voldemort d'attaquer Pré-au-lard et d'y faire dix morts, allez-y...

Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça en a l'air. Des mangemorts avaient surgi de nulle part lors d'une sortie autorisée aux élèves dans le village sorcier et s'étaient mis à attaquer tout le monde. Des étudiants de toute maison avaient péri et ce, sous les yeux même du jeune Potter qui n'avait dû son salut, encore une fois, qu'à Severus Snape. Celui-ci avait juste eu le temps de l'attraper par le bras et de transplaner avec lui dans une des cachettes de l'Ordre. Après les évènements, Harry s'était à nouveau renfermé sur lui-même et Albus n'avait pas su quel comportement adopter.

- Vous savez très bien qu'un seul et unique petit pas hors de cette maison et cette maudite alarme, comme vous dites, se déclenche. Idem si en se rasant, il en vient à s'écorcher le menton. continua-t-il d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.

- Oui mais toutes les heures, ça devient suspect, Dumbledore. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi... contra-t-elle, toujours pas convaincue.

- J'ai renforcé cette alarme juste avant qu'il ne retourne chez les Dursley, Minerva. Après les récents évènements, vous comprenez que je ne peux plus prendre le risque qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

- Dieu nous garde donc, qu'une logique si brillante le laisse sortir chaque nuit, entraînant cette fichue chose à retentir dans _mes appartements_ chaque heure que ce même dieu fait. siffla-t-elle d'un sourire mauvais.

- Écoutez, s'il lui était réellement arrivé quelque chose ou s'il était vraiment en danger, _cette fichue chose_ comme vous dites, SONNERAIT TELLEMENT FORT QU'ELLE RÉDUIRAIT A NÉANT TOUTE CAPACITE AUDITIVE DU MOINDRE HABITANT SORCIER, ELFE, CALAMAR OU STRANGULOT DE CETTE SALOPERIE DE CHÂTEAU ET PAS SEULEMENT LES VÔTRES DANS VOS SI PRÉCIEUX APPARTEMENTS. VOUS ETIEZ VOLONTAIRE, MINERVA, N'OUBLIEZ PAS QUE… s'époumona le Dumby, la barbe rouge de colère.

- Ça va, ça va ! Pas la peine de s'énerver ! Regardez, est-ce que je m'énerve, moi ? Non, je garde tout mon calme, ma sagesse et mon self-control mais vous, vous n'êtes même pas capable de … à peine avait-elle entamé sa tirade d'une mauvaise foi quelque peu poussée qu'un " Niiiiaaaarggghhh ! " dumbledorien retentit, accompagné de coups de tête successifs sur son bureau. Manière peu efficace qu'il avait d'exprimer la frustration grandissante que lui inspirait cette femme jusqu'au moment où la porte du bureau directorial s'ouvrit avec tant de brusquerie que les gonds en sautèrent.

- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini ce raffut ? Mais y'en a marre, des gens essaient de dormir dans ce château! Chourave en a tellement assez qu'elle est partie dormir dans une de ses serres! Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Que vos cris d'hypogriffe en rut aident à trouver le sommeil ? Et encore, si c'était de plaisir, je l'admettrais bien, ça servirait enfin à redonner une libido à cette vieille peau barbue mais ce n'est même pas le cas! hurla un Severus Snape, torse et pieds nus, les yeux injectés de sang, causé par une nuit difficile ou une fureur trop longtemps contenue, voire même les deux.

- Mais non, continua-t-il, c'est encore Potter, ce enfoiré de gamin insupportable et-

- Severus, voyons, le coupa le professeur de métamorphose, il a besoin que l'on…

- Que l'on quoi ? S'occupe de lui ? Ben voyons ! C'est que je fais depuis que ce gosse a mis les pieds ici. Alors si vous vous en souciez tant, arrêtez de vous en prendre à ce vieux citronné …

- Eh, j'suis là, hein, rappela le citronné en question, les bras croisés et l'air boudeur.

- et allez voir, vous-même, ce qu'il en est, finit-il par lâcher et baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Vous-même, vous-même. C'est pas comme si, JE vous avez demandé quelque chose aussi, maugréa-t-elle, se dirigeant vers ce qu'il restait de la porte, désormais décidée à s'enquérir de la santé physique et mentale de son protégé.

Dumbledore poussa un soupir, soulagé et heureux que Severus ait calmé sa furie gryffondorienne. Et encore, il ne l'avait pas connue quand elle était poursuiveuse dans l'équipe de quidditch de sa maison. Jamais tant de Serdaigles, de Pousouffles et un taux record de Serpentards ne s'étaient retrouvés à l'infirmerie. Quel tempérament... La personne qui voudrait partager son quotidien allait devoir avoir un sacré caractère pour contrebalancer une telle personnalité.

Oui, parce que sa chère Mina, qu'il considérait comme sa fille, n'avait toujours personne dans sa vie, enfin rien de sérieux à ce qu'il en savait. Ce qu'elle faisait de ses vendredis et samedis soirs, il ne voulait pas le savoir, ni même l'imaginer songea-t-il.

Il la vit quitter la pièce, déterminée à se rassurer quant au bien-être d'Harry. C'est qu'elle l'aimait son Gryffondor.

Tout le monde savait que Molly Weasley jouait un certain rôle maternel dans la vie du Survivant, rôle que personne n'avait jamais joué avant elle et qui le comblait de joie. Mais ce rôle restait avant tout passif, les pancakes et les pulls tricotés ne faisant pas tout… D'ailleurs, ces cadeaux gracieusement déposés par Hedwige dans la Grande Salle aux grandes occasions, ne manquaient jamais de faire renifler l'écossaise d'un air mauvais et quelque peu jaloux lorsqu'elle avisait le sourire heureux du Gryffondor, ce qui amusait beaucoup Albus.

Cependant Minerva McGonagall, quoi que Molly Weasley puisse un jour en dire, s'occupait plutôt bien du côté actif de la chose. Sans même qu'elle-même ou Harry ne s'en rendent compte d'ailleurs. Albus aurait aimé qu'ils soient conscients de quelles places ils occupaient l'un pour l'autre. Minerva veillait sur le petit griffon comme une vraie lionne.

Le jeune sorcier n'avait pas beaucoup d'adultes de confiance autour de lui. Albus savait que sa famille moldue le traitait mal et ne lui avait jamais prodigué l'amour dont un enfant a besoin pour grandir. Et à Poudlard, rares étaient les personnes qui avaient une réelle autorité sur lui. A part lui, Remus Lupin qui était à cause de sa condition de loup-garou souvent absent, Severus – et encore, dans son cas c'était particulièrement spécial – et Minerva, personne d'autre ne s'occupait d'Harry Potter, du moins en tant que jeune homme, jeune personne se développant et ayant besoin de repères, de modèles estimés à qui se confier ou parler.

Minerva était une de ces rares personnes : elle veillait toujours au bien-être d'Harry, questionnait sans arrêt Albus de longues heures durant à propos des décisions qu'il prenait concernant le jeune prodigue, sermonnait Snape lorsqu'il lui retirait une bonne centaine de points pour un simple éternuement lors d'un cours ou le suivait, l'espionnait sous sa forme animagus lors des longues promenades nocturnes que faisait le Gryffondor lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, ce qui arrivait souvent. Tout comme à Severus d'ailleurs.

Albus était au courant de ce souci qu'elle avait pour le jeune sorcier. Et si Minerva savait qu'Albus savait, jamais ils n'en avaient directement discuté.

* * *

Une fois arrivée aux limites de Poudlard, Minerva McGonagall transplana pour Privet Drive. Elle connaissait bien le quartier pour y être venue il y a maintenant de nombreuses années avec Hagrid et Dumbledore déposer le jeune Harry devant la porte de ces abominables moldus. Elle n'avait rien contre les moldus en général mais ceux-là, elle le savait pour les avoir espionnés avant l'arrivée du garçon, étaient particulièrement insupportables. Elle savait que le jeune héros du monde sorcier ne serait jamais heureux ici. Jamais. Elle en a longtemps voulu à Albus de leur avoir laissé le garçon, en dépit de cette fameuse protection du sang.

Elle aurait bien aimé voir le jeune Potter à Poudlard, elle. Le voir grandir, le protéger, le prendre sous son aile. C'est pourquoi dès qu'il était arrivé au château à ses onze ans, elle n'avait eu de cesse de garder un œil sur lui.

Il était si chétif lorsqu'il est arrivé. Maigre, négligé,… Les craintes qu'elle avait autrefois nourries envers cette famille moldue, avaient alors été fondées. Mais même après avoir une fois de plus tempêté dans le bureau directorial, Dumbledore n'avait rien voulu entendre.

Elle savait qu'il avait raison, que si une attaque sérieuse visait le jeune sorcier, seule une protection de cet ordre serait entièrement efficace. Mais elle ne put jamais vraiment s'arrêter de penser qu'Harry Potter aurait dû grandir dans d'autres conditions…

Il était près de 2h du matin et pas une ombre ne rodait aux alentours de la maison des Dursley. La rue était d'un calme relativement normal pour cette heure avancée de la nuit. Au loin on pouvait entendre le bruit sourd d'une télévision mais rien ne laissait deviner qu'un fait inhabituel aurait pu se produire.

Quelque chose la mettait pourtant mal à l'aise. Sous sa forme animagus qu'elle avait adopté juste après avoir transplané, elle pouvait sentir qu'une odeur âcre flottait dans l'air. Odeur qui se faisait de plus en plus perceptible au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de la maison.

Le sang, c'est l'odeur du sang, pensa-t-elle avec effroi.

Une fenêtre légèrement ouverte au rez-de-chaussée lui permit d'entrer sans effort. Une nervosité grandissante s'insinuait en elle. Elle se décida à inspecter la cuisine et le salon, tout semblait correct. Arrivée dans le corridor, au pied des escaliers, Minerva sut que ce qu'elle cherchait était à l'étage, l'odeur devenant insupportable pour l'odorat hautement sensible de sa forme animagus.

Elle monta les marches, la peur lui glaçant les veines de découvrir quelque chose qui, le pressentait-elle, n'allait pas du tout lui plaire.

Potter, vous avez intérêt à être entier, se dit-elle, mais cette dernière pensée fut bien vite écartée lorsqu'elle vit qu'une petite mare de sang dépassait de la porte de la première chambre de l'étage. La porte en question était dotée d'une bonne dizaine de verrous, qu'on n'avait pas pris la peine de fermer ce soir-là, semblait-il.

Reprenant forme humaine, elle entra dans la chambre et le spectacle qu'elle y découvrit la laissa sans voix, horrifiée au plus haut point par la vue qui s'offrait à elle. La minuscule pièce, illuminée par les rayons lunaires qu'une fenêtre grande ouverte laissait entrer, était le théâtre d'une scène dont elle n'aurait jamais souhaité être le témoin.

Harry Potter reposait contre le sol, le corps ensanglanté, couvert de coups et d'entailles multiples. Un de ses bras faisait un angle bizarre, ses cheveux trempés par le sang lui collaient au front, des marques d'étranglement étaient même visibles autour de son cou. Il était inconscient et heureusement toujours en vie, ça, elle pouvait le jurer. Unique preuve de sa survie, une lueur d'une couleur bleutée, forme de magie primitive, entourait le corps du gryffondor, semblant le protéger.

- Voilà pourquoi vos maudites alarmes n'ont pas perçu le danger réel, Albus, la magie du garçon le coupe du monde extérieur, murmura-t-elle. La colère et la tristesse l'emportèrent bien vite sur la surprise. Elle essaya d'approcher le jeune sorcier mais la lumière semblait augmenter de manière menaçante lorsqu'elle s'avançait trop près du corps sanguinolent.

Elle n'osa pas insister de peur de briser le cocon magique le protégeant et Merlin seul savait ce qui aurait pu se passer si tel avait été le cas.

Il était temps de prévenir Albus, se dit-elle, essuyant les larmes de rage qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues.


	2. Chapter 2

Ce n'était décidément pas une nuit facile pour Severus Snape, l'homme avait d'énormes difficultés à dormir ces derniers temps et la paisible promenade nocturne censée le relaxer, s'était révélée plus bruyante qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. McGonagall et Dumbledore… quelle discrétion, vraiment. Deux véritables Gryffondors, il n'en douterait plus.

Au moins à Serpentard, les gens savent se tenir, se dit-il, la poitrine gonflée de fierté. Enfin, exceptés peut-être Crabbe et Goyle, rectifia-t-il. Parfois il avait vraiment du mal avec cette hérédité des maisons. Les Potter et les Weasley à Gryffondor, les Crabbe et les Goyle à Serpentard. C'était logique. On ne mélangeait pas les torchons et les serviettes. En ce qui concernait les premiers, il n'y trouvait rien à redire. Cependant, les seconds ne s'en sortaient pas si bien. Si on avait créé Poufsouffle, ce n'était pas pour faire joli après tout.

C'est qu'il savait également être d'une mauvaise foi exemplaire, le p'tit Sevy. Crabbe et Goyle pères seraient sans doute morts d'une crise cardiaque si on leur avait annoncé que leur sympathique progéniture avait été repartie chez les jaunes et noirs.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de se rendormir, confortablement pelotonné contre son oreiller en plumes, des coups furieux retentirent à la porte de ses appartements. Il se débarrassa, le geste rageur, de ses couvertures et se dirigea tant bien que mal vers l'être infâme qui osait troubler son charmant sommeil.

Ouvrant la porte et essayant de réfréner une de ses si célèbres colères, il se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un Albus Dumbledore à l'air grave et sérieusement inquiet.

- Severus, Privet Drive, tout de suite. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais ça ne semble pas être une attaque de mangemorts. Le Patronus corporel de Minerva était assez confus… Sa voix était teintée d'une angoisse froide mais pleine de fermeté. Le vieux citronné d'il y avait une demi-heure, avait bel et bien disparu.

Il ne fallut pas plus de détails au serpentard. D'un coup de baguette, il se retrouva habillé de la tête aux pieds et se précipitait déjà aux portes du château où il transplana.

Arrivé à Privet Drive, l'odeur du sang lui sauta au nez, tout comme cela avait été le cas pour Minerva. Les réunions de mangemorts n'étant pas de tout repos, il n'y avait été que de trop nombreuses fois confronté que pour ne pas la reconnaître.

Étant membre de l'Ordre du Phénix, il passa aisément les barrières magiques et d'un alohomora bien placé, pénétra dans la cuisine par la porte de derrière.

Un simple sortilège de révélation (nda : hominum revelio) lui apprit que les trois moldus étaient bien installés dans leurs lits et que les deux sorciers se trouvaient dans une petite pièce en haut des escaliers.

Il n'avait pas atteint la moitié des marches de celui-ci, qu'il évita de justesse un puissant stupéfix qui lui frôla légèrement le lobe de l'oreille gauche.

- Severus ? Par Merlin, j'ai eu une de ces peurs.. Harry est- Je ne sais pas quoi faire… battu ... quasi mort … bredouilla-t-elle, la voix se brisant au travers de sanglots incontrôlables.

La rejoignant en quelques enjambées rapides, il se rendit compte que la robe et les mains de sa collègue étaient tachées de sang.

- Minerva, que s'est-il passé ? Vous êtes blessée ? Où est Potter ? lui demanda-t-il. Il avait rarement vu l'animagus si peu maître d'elle-même.

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation, elle attrapa le poignet du maître des potions et le guida vers la chambre.

Si le sang au sol ne lui inspirait rien de bon, la vue du jeune héro sorcier les vêtements déchirés, le corps maigre et recouvert de lésions plus ou moins graves, le désarçonna complètement. Sans parler de cette aura bleue qui l'entourait de manière bienveillante.

- Je n'ai pas été capable de l'approcher cette chose semble le protéger, voire même le défendre, lui expliqua-t-elle, en reprenant rapidement contenance.

Mais Severus ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il se hâta auprès du gryffondor. Si pour Minerva, la magie avait était offensive, il en fut tout autre pour le directeur des serpents.

C'est avec une surprise non-feinte que l'écossaise regarda la forme bleutée scintiller progressivement à l'approche de Severus. Elle parut accepter l'homme avec une facilité déconcertante, comme si elle le reconnaissait.

Snape, lui, était fasciné par le phénomène et suivant un instinct qu'il ne se connaissait pas, s'agenouilla auprès du corps meurtri de son élève qui respirait faiblement.

Il passa un bras sous les épaules et l'autre sous les genoux du jeune homme, l'amenant contre lui. A ce contact, la magie du garçon disparut complètement et ses deux grands yeux verts s'ouvrirent soudainement.

Deux iris noirs les fixèrent en retour. Elles purent y lire la surprise et la panique, puis Harry semblant réaliser qui le tenait dans ses bras, se reprit bien vite et essaya maladroitement de se dégager. Geste qui lui arracha un puissant cri de douleur, son corps le rappelant à la réalité.

Une réalité qui sembla trop difficile à endurer puisque qu'il retomba comme une poupée désarticulée entre les bras du serpentard et sombra dans l'inconscience.

- Potter ? Potter ! Réveillez-vous ! lui hurla-t-il, sentant la panique envahir tous ses membres.

Minerva était prise de tremblements, la peur de perdre son élève lui tordait le ventre mais les bruits venant de la chambre voisine ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Le cri du jeune sorcier avait certainement dû réveiller les moldus.

A peine ouvrit-elle la bouche afin d'adresser une parole à Severus que la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur un Vernon Dursley, rouge de colère.

- Espèce que de sale petite tare, monstre, je t'avais prévenu qu'au moindre cri, je … commença-t-il. Seulement, à la vue des deux sorciers dans la chambre de son neveu, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il ouvrit et referma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Si réveillé par le bruit, la colère s'était emparée de l'homme, elle laissa d'un seul coup place à une fureur épouvantable.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous dans MA maison ? Vous êtes des.. des gens de son espèce, n'est-ce pas ? Horreurs que vous êtes, vous ne méritez même pas d- s'emporta-t-il mais il fut rapidement coupé par un Severus tout aussi hors de lui.

Il avait, aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait, reposé Harry sur le sol, le laissant aux soins de Minerva et dominait maintenant de toute sa hauteur l'homme trapu et rabougri.

- Taisez-vous Dursley ! Que s'est-il passé avec Potter ? le questionna-t-il, les yeux flamboyant d'une lueur de rage que McGonagall ne lui avait jamais vue. Sauf une fois, lorsqu'ils… Sa pensée s'interrompit d'elle-même, brutalement. Et ne pouvant ou plutôt, ne voulant pas croire au parallèle que ce vieux souvenir lui inspira, elle pria de toutes ses forces pour qu'elle ait tort. Malheureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas.

L'incarnation même du dégoût se peignit sur les traits de l'oncle de l'étudiant.

- Ce monstre… cette erreur de la nature n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait! Je l'avais mis en garde! Les voisins nous regardent déjà bien assez bizarrement, il a fallu qu'il laisse sa saleté de volatile sortir! Et en pleine journée en plus! beugla-t-il, le visage prenant maintenant une couleur violacée.

- Seigneur… souffla Minerva, glacée au plus haut point par la soudaine horreur de la situation.

- C'est donc vous qui avez fait cela ? Vous ? Oui, bien sûr, c'est vous, murmura Snape, d'une voix bien trop calme, les muscles de la mâchoire frémissants. Preuve d'une colère noire qui n'allait pas tarder à se manifester.

Ce qui faillit arriver lorsque Vernon Dursley lui confirma ses dires d'un sourire si moqueur et hautain que le serpentard l'attrapa par le collet et le souleva de terre, semblant lutter contre l'idée-même de lui envoyer un doloris illico presto entre les deux yeux.

Minerva savait que si son collègue perdait son sang-froid, il ne serait d'aucune pitié envers l'homme. Et malgré toute la haine qu'elle ressentait à ce moment-même pour le moldu, elle ne pouvait le laisser donner libre cours à sa fureur ici. Ainsi tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

- Severus, arrêtez! Nous devons rentrer à Poudlard. Potter a absolument besoin de soins, je ne sais pas combien de temps il pourra tenir dans cet état…

- Transplanez directement à l'infirmerie, Minerva. En ce qui me concerne, je m'occupe de … cette chose, répliqua-t-il d'une voix impérieuse, fixant toujours le moldu de ce regard qu'il réservait d'ordinaire aux plus chanceux de ses étudiants.

- Vous savez très bien qu'on ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard, Severus. Et s'il-vous-plait, maitrisez-vous!

- Appelez un elfe de l'école, il sera à même de passer les barrières anti-transplanage. Pour ce qui est de me maitriser, je vous rassure tout de suite, je ne compte pas éviscérer cet homme. Enfin… pas encore, finit-il d'un sourire mauvais. Vernon Dursley avait peut-être du souci à se faire.

Les elfes leur étant subordonnés à Poudlard, les professeurs pouvaient les invoquer quand ils le leur plaisaient. Priant pour que le processus fonctionne en dehors du château, Minerva claqua deux fois des mains et appela Dobby. Cela fonctionna, le petit elfe de maison apparut dans la seconde en un craquement reconnaissable.

- Dobby est là, professeur McGonagall .Qu'est-ce que Dobby peut faire pour vous? Oh mais c'est la chambre de Harry Potter! s'écria-t-il, les yeux pétillant de bonheur.

- Cette créature est déjà venue ici ? s'épouvanta Vernon.

- Bien sûr! Dobby est venu dire à Harry Potter que la Chambre des Secrets… s'interrompit-il, le sourire se fanant lorsque son regard tomba sur le corps inanimé du sorcier en question.

- Harry Potter, monsieur! Qu'est qu'il lui arrivé? Il n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas? Harry Potter ne peut pas mourir! paniqua-t-il de sa voie aigue.

- Non, Dobby mais c'est ce qu'il se passera probablement si tu ne le fais pas tout de suite transplaner lui et le professeur McGonagall à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, lui répondit le serpentard d'une voix à faire frémir un détraqueur.

- Severus enfin! désapprouva l'animagus. Cependant, le chantage sembla marcher avec une efficacité redoutable puisque l'elfe s'empressa de saisir les poignets des deux gryffondors et transplana à la vitesse de l'éclair.

A cette vue, Vernon laissa échapper un couinement étouffé et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lâcher quelques jurons à l'encontre de celui qui le maintenait toujours d'une main ferme contre le mur, il fut réduit au silence par un sortilège de mutisme. L'expression offusquée et les lèvres qui s'agitaient vainement arrachèrent un sourire moqueur au maitre des potions.

Balayant la pièce d'un regard, il nota la présence de l'épouse et du fils dans le couloir. Faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué, il stupéfixa le père d'un informulé et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire Quidditch, fit de même avec les deux autres. Pétunia et Dudley tombèrent à la renverse, leurs regards exprimant toute la terreur qu'ils ressentaient.

Severus retourna finalement son attention vers le père de famille et calmement, d'un sourire qui ne promettait rien de bon, lui dit:

- A nous deux, _Vernon._ Legilimens!

* * *

L'étonnement, la surprise, le désappointement.. Toutes ces choses, Severus Snape ne les ressentait que rarement. Et pourtant, après avoir intensément sondé l'esprit du moldu, il était bouche bée. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire? Pourquoi le Golden boy n'avait-il rien dit? Et pourquoi lui, lui qui avait aussi vécu ce calvaire, ne s'était-il jamais rendu compte de rien?

Dire qu'il était choqué, était bien faible. Toutes les convictions qu'ils avaient eu jusqu'ici concernant le garçon, s'avéraient être fausses. Le jeune sorcier n'avait jamais été choyé, il n'était pas ce soi-disant gosse pourri-gâté et n'avait jamais été heureux ou connu au sein de ce que l'on pourrait communément appeler un foyer aimant. Ces monstres l'avaient traité moins bien qu'un elfe de maison. Ils l'avaient sous-alimenté, réduit à être leur bonne à tout faire et l'avaient roué de coups depuis son plus jeune âge.

Les souvenirs et pensées qu'il avait captés, le dégoutaient et lui rappelaient sa propre enfance. Misérable et malheureuse. Comment des êtres humains pouvaient-il se comporter de cette manière ?

Il ferma les yeux et massa ses tempes. Par Merlin… et dire qu'il était dans le faux depuis le début. Une vague de culpabilité le saisit quand il pensa à la façon dont il s'était comporté envers lui. Il l'avait jugé dès le départ et ne lui avait laissé aucune chance.

Pourtant, Potter et lui se ressemblaient de manière saisissante, quand il y réfléchissait… Même enfance, même adolescence perturbée et même… destin. Contre un ennemi dont ils étaient esclaves et qui avait contrôlé une grande partie de leur vie.

Ils portaient tous les deux un masque, aussi. Si les évènements de cette nuit ne s'étaient pas déroulés, il n'aurait jamais deviné ce qu'il en était réellement de la vie de son élève. D'ailleurs, comment était-il arrivé à paraitre si épanoui et si heureux à Poudlard alors qu'il vivait depuis toujours un véritable enfer à Privet Drive ? Et quelle était cette magie qui l'entourait tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi a-t-il été capable, lui et non Minerva, d'arriver jusqu'au Survivant ?

Las mais perplexe, il s'en alla précipitamment, laissant là les Dursley stupéfixés. Dumbledore s'occuperait d'eux plus tard, il n'était pas certain de parvenir à garder son calme s'il restait encore ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus en présence de ces gens.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Poppy Pomfresh s'acharnait sur Harry Potter. Entre les fractures, les entailles, les hématomes, une légère hémorragie interne et une large plaie à l'arrière du crâne, séquelle d'un coup probablement très violent, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Elle ignorait comment le garçon avait survécu à … cela. C'était presque miraculeux. Apparemment, l'espèce d'aura dont Minerva lui avait parlé, avait eu un rôle décisif dans l'état du jeune sorcier.

Heureusement, il était tiré d'affaire mais sa condition était toujours préoccupante. Severus les avait rejoint il y avait une dizaine de minutes et elle devait admettre qu'une autre paire de mains ne lui était pas superflue. De plus, ses talents en potions allaient lui être d'une aide précieuse dans les prochaines heures.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui lancer un énième sortilège de cicatrisation, le jeune Potter reprit brusquement conscience. Le regard perdu et la respiration rapide, son corps entier était parcouru de violents tremblements.

- Qu'est ce qu.. souffla-t-il, les yeux scrutant les environs. Mais avant que l'infirmière n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Snape était déjà au chevet du gryffondor.

- Doucement, Harry. Calmez-vous, vous êtes à Poudlard. Il n'y a rien à craindre, vous êtes en sécurité ici, murmura la terreur des cachots avec une douceur qu'il ne se connaissait pas.

Il scella son regard à celui du gryffondor et posa une main hésitante sur son épaule dénudée. Harry la saisit vivement, semblant vouloir s'y accrocher de toutes ses forces. Et peu à peu, son souffle se fit plus régulier et son visage se décrispa.

Dumbledore et McGonagall n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Que se passait-il entre ses deux-là ? Cependant aussi surprenant que cela pouvait être, Albus avait bien d'autres soucis en tête. La culpabilité et la honte s'étaient abattues sur lui après avoir entendu le récit du professeur de métamorphoses.

Il avait été négligent. Trop négligent. Et naïf. Jamais il n'aurait cru que cela puisse aussi mal se passer dans la famille moldue du héros du monde sorcier. Il était conscient qu'ils n'étaient pas très démonstratifs, sentimentalement, avec le jeune homme et qu'ils étaient plutôt récalcitrants vis-à-vis du monde magique. Mais de là à imaginer qu'ils le battaient…

- Venez, Albus. Il ne sert à rien de se morfondre ici, lui dit Minerva, voyant le visage défait du célèbre directeur. Il avait l'air d'avoir vieilli de 20 ans. Il est tiré d'affaire maintenant et croyez-moi, il est entre de bonnes mains, continua-t-elle d'un regard lourd de sens en direction de son collègue.

- Je sais, Mina, mais j'aimerais juste…

- Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire pour l'aider dans l'immédiat, vous le savez bien. Allons dormir. Demain, nous aurons à parler…

Il acquiesça, l'air profondément triste, et la suivit, non sans avoir lancé un dernier coup d'œil à l'étrange couple que formaient ses deux protégés.

**A suivre ...**


	3. Chapter 3

A une heure avancée de la matinée, Harry se réveilla et il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser où il était. L'endroit était calme et douillet. Cela sentait le désinfectant médical et absolument tout du sol au plafond était d'un blanc immaculé. Bon, il ne fallait pas être sorcier pour ne pas reconnaitre le dit lieu… Infirmerie de Poudlard ?

- Bingo, Harry, se félicita-t-il maussadement.

Ses derniers souvenirs étaient flous et brumeux. Il se rappelait que plus tôt dans l'après-midi, son oncle était encore entré dans une de ses pitoyables colères. Simplement parce qu'il avait laissé sortir Hedwige un minuscule instant. La pauvre était restée cloitrée dans sa cage depuis le début des vacances et déprimait de jour en jour, malheureuse chouette qu'elle était. Un léger coup d'œil au volatile l'avait fait se décider, c'est qu'elle l'avait presque attendri avec ses grands yeux tristes et suppliants.

Il avait ouvert la cage de manière empressée, ne voulant surtout pas se faire surprendre par son horrible cousin ou pire, son oncle. Le rapace avait bondi hors de ce qui avait été sa prison durant de trop nombreux moments et s'était rapidement envolé par la fenêtre qu'Harry avait pris soin d'ouvrir au préalable.

Puis, il avait recouvert la dite 'prison' d'une de ses lourdes capes d'écolier. Au cas où l'un des membres de la famille Dursley serait venu fouiner, il s'était juste dit qu'il prétexterait que l'animal était en train de dormir ou piaillait un peu trop fort, d'où le tissu. Il ne se récolterait probablement qu'un sourcil ou un reniflement dédaigneux, comme d'habitude.

C'était une belle journée, le soleil brillait et le ciel était bleu il n'avait donc pas refermé la fenêtre au départ de l'oiseau et reposant tranquillement contre les oreillers de son lit, lisait une énième édition du _Livre des sorts et enchantement_s. Une vingtaine de minutes s'étaient à peine écoulées lorsque son oncle débarqua, vociférant à tout vent contre lui pour ne pas avoir taillé la haie avec la minutie requise. Et c'était à ce moment qu'Hedwige était revenue. Vernon s'était presqu'étranglé de rage. Et les coups avaient commencé à pleuvoir. Ensuite, Harry, en le voyant se diriger vers l'animal pour mettre fin à sa misérable existence comme il lui avait hurlé, avait juste eu le temps de crier à la chouette de s'enfuir, ce qu'elle avait heureusement fait. L'homme n'en avait été que plus énervé et s'était déchainé sur le corps malingre de son neveu.

Harry avait d'abord eu l'intention ferme de ne pas lui laisser le plaisir de l'entendre se plaindre ou gémir. Il retenait chaque cri à chaque poing ou pied qui s'abattait sur lui. Il avait l'habitude, ce n'était nullement la première fois. Cependant lorsque Vernon utilisa sa ceinture, ce ne fut plus aussi facile. Le contact violent du cuir et de la boucle en métal, lui lacéra la peau.

Finalement, après toutes ces années où Voldemort lui avait couru après, ce serait peut-être son propre oncle qui le tuerait. C'est dommage que Face-de-serpent ne veuille pas de moldus parmi ses chers cagoulés, 'sont très efficaces, pensa-t-il. Sur le moment, ça lui avait arraché un sourire, chose qui n'avait pas vraiment plu à l'homme qui prit cela pour une provocation de plus. Celui-ci l'avait alors violemment saisi par les épaules et l'avait projeté à terre où sa tête avait douloureusement heurté un meuble, meuble qui était sans doute son bureau. Et alors qu'il sentait deux solides mains lui étreindre la gorge, il perdit connaissance.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était revenu à lui, son corps lui faisait atrocement mal. Il lui semblait avoir entendu une voix appartenant à sa directrice de maison mais il hallucinait sûrement…Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait à Privet Drive de toute façon? Cependant il ne put pas réellement y réfléchir, les ténèbres l'avaient une fois de plus emporté. La suite correspondait plus ou moins à un véritable brouillard. Il gardait seulement l'étrange impression d'une présence familière et bienveillante auprès de lui mais il était incapable de mettre un nom sur la personne. Si personne, c'était.

Il était donc désormais à Poudlard. Hum, il allait devoir s'expliquer. Ce qui ne l'enchantait pas. Pas du tout même. S'il n'avait jamais parlé de sa situation chaotique à personne, ce n'était pas pour le noble plaisir de souffrir en silence. On le traitait déjà assez bien comme une pauvre victime, il ne voulait pas donner à ses amis et au monde sorcier une raison de plus de s'apitoyer sur le déplorable cas 'Harry Potter'. Et puis, il était trop borné que pour admettre le _léger_ problème.

Il se redressa contre la tête du lit et grimaça en sentant ses muscles engourdis. La tête lui tournait et certains endroits de son corps étaient encore douloureux. Sans ses lunettes, il ne voyait pas grand-chose, il nota cependant la présence d'une forme sombre quelque peu avachie sur le siège à côté de son lit. Ah, on l'avait manifestement veillé. Plissant les yeux et maudissant sa myopie, il reconnut son professeur de potions qui dormait paisiblement, la tête renversée en arrière et la bouche grande ouverte. Il y en a un qui manque de sommeil, pensa-t-il en ricanant.

- Par Merlin, vous êtes réveillé! s'écria Pomfresh. Un grand sourire éclairait son visage.

- Bon sang, Poppy, vous ne pourriez pas … Quoi ? Telles furent les premières paroles articulées en ce jour par notre Severus-bordel-de-merde-j'arriverai-jamais-à-dormi r-comme-je-veux-Snape.

- Harry, Severus. 'L'est réveillé, lui annonça-elle, s'avançant déjà à grands pas vers le jeune homme, baguette à la main.

- Ah, eh bien … hum, bonjour Potter, trouva-t-il à répondre et ayant clairement du mal à garder les yeux ouverts.

Si Harry fut surpris par la politesse de l'homme, il ne le montra point. Ce n'était quand même pas lui cette présence protectrice et … euh, familière? L'homme en noir avait encore dû se retrouver mêlé à cela contre son gré. Il pariait sur Dumbledore à coup sûr.

- Bonj-… essaya-t-il de dire mais prononcer l'unique mot lui provoqua une sévère quinte de toux. Ses cordes vocales lui donnaient l'impression d'avoir été réduites en charpie. Et pointant sa gorge d'un doigt qui se voulait significatif, Pomfresh lui tendit un verre d'eau salvateur.

- Vas-y doucement, tu n'es pas en mesure de… commença-t-elle les yeux posés sur les marques rougeâtres qui ornaient la peau délicate.

- Je sais, la coupa-t-il sombrement et s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main.

- Oui, bon… continua-t-elle, mal à l'aise, tu te souviens de ce ... de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Severus nous a dit que …

- Oui, fit-il sèchement. Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié et s'obstinait à ne pas la regarder dans les yeux. Si Snape était celui qui l'avait découvert, il n'avait probablement pas gardé ses suppositions et/ou découvertes pour lui seul.

- Comment suis-je arrivé ici ? reprit-il, perplexe.

- Le professeur McGonagall et moi-même vous avons trouvé et amené ici, Potter, lui répondit le maître des potions de sa voix trainante, sortant enfin de sa léthargie matinale.

- Je suppose que je devrais vous remercier, grimaça le gryffondor, l'air embarrassé. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit cet homme qui le sorte des situations les plus catastrophiques ?

- Vous devriez, oui, bailla le serpentard, le regard exaspéré.

- Merci donc, d'avoir – une fois de plus – sauvé ma misérable peau.

Souriant légèrement, le sourcil haussé et amusé par le sarcasme du plus jeune, le professeur de potions balaya les remerciements d'un geste de la main. Pomfresh eut la présence d'esprit d'interrompre l'étrange conversation. Si conversation, on pouvait appeler cela. On aurait dit qu'ils se … taquinaient. A cette constatation, _Nom de Dieu_ fut la pensée la plus cohérente qu'elle parvint à former.

- Mal quelque part, Harry? Courbatures ? Mauvaise cicatrisation ? En principe, physiquement il n'y a plus rien à craindre, quoique tu m'aies fait une des plus belles frayeurs de ma carrière. Surtout cette plaie à l'arrière de la tête… Mais mentalement, tu ne dois pas être en … osa-t-elle formuler en sachant que c'était peut-être une voie trop sensible pour le moment.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Ma santé mentale se porte très bien, ce n'est pas la première fois que mon crétin d'oncle s'accorde ce charmant plaisir. J'ai déjà traversé cette … épreuve, dit-il en crachant presque le dernier mot de dégoût, avec brio par le passé, je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas maintenant, répliqua-il calmement, d'une voix mature et profonde que Severus ne lui connaissait pas.

- Personne ne vous a traité de mauviette, Potter. Retenez vos griffes. Et par pitié, répondez à cette vieille chouette avant qu'elle ne vous fasse passer un check-up complet de force, intima le directeur des serpents, les yeux braqués sur un visage qui ne laissait filtrer aucune émotion. L'infirmière quant à elle, fit son possible pour ne pas paraitre vexée par l'appellation douteuse.

- Grossier personnage. D'abord, je ne suis pas vieille, hein et pis… continua-t-elle de maugréer entre ses dents.

Le rouge et or daigna cette fois répondre.

- Quelques muscles douloureux et la tête qui tourne légèrement. Pour ce qui est des hématomes, dit-il, inspectant son corps avec d'un œil scrutateur, j'imagine qu'ils disparaitront d'eux-mêmes d'ici quelques jours. Ah et le poussos(1) a correctement fonctionné, à l'évidence, leur confia-t-il, en agitant un bras droit qui avait retrouvé toute sa mobilité. Il ne se rappelait que trop douloureusement du poids du pied de l'oncle Vernon sur celui-ci.

- Comment savez-vous qu'on vous a donné du poussos ? questionna Snape, circonspect.

Harry sourit. L'homme ne laissait jamais rien passer.

- Je sais reconnaître le goût que laisse cette immonde potion en bouche, professeur.

- Etonnant. Je ne savais pas que vous vous intéressiez aux potions, monsieur Potter.

- Il y a bien d'autres choses que vous ignorez sur mon compte, Snape, rétorqua-t-il, l'air étrangement mystérieux.

Ne relevant pas ce qu'il aurait autrefois qualifié d'arrogance pour ne l'avoir appelé que par son nom, Severus laissa son habituel rictus se transformer à ce qui pouvait ressembler le plus chez lui à un sourire sincère. Ce qui ne manqua pas de déstabiliser le jeune sorcier.

- Je vous l'accorde, lui concéda-t-il, plongeant son regard ébène dans celui vert émeraude du gryffondor.

Harry soutint l'échange. Echange où il n'y avait plus rien de haineux. Aucun dégoût de la part du plus âgé et aucune lueur de défit de la part du plus jeune. Non. Juste deux hommes qui se contemplaient comme si c'était la première fois, comme si ils semblaient vouloir se redécouvrir sous un nouvel angle. Et soudain, Harry se dit que quelque chose avait changé. Il ne savait pas trop quoi mais il se fit la promesse d'y réfléchir plus tard. Il eut raison. Car soudainement, les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent avec fracas, laissant surgir une Minerva McGonagall à l'air renfrogné. Air qui disparut bien vite lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de son élève.

- Harry… dit-elle, fondant sur lui comme un vautour. Et elle fit là quelque chose auquel le Survivant ne s'attendait pas le moins du monde : elle le serra dans ses bras. Pas une brève accolade du type _je suis contente de te voir, mon pote_. Non, loin de là. Si elle avait voulu lui rompre les côtes une seconde fois, elle ne s'y serait pas prise différemment, détrônant par la même occasion Molly Weasley dans la catégorie étouffe-câlin.

- Professeur, j'ai du mal à respir… essaya-t-il d'articuler sans succès.

- Bordel, Potter, vous m'avez fait si peur…

- Minerva, vous l'étouffez là, lui fit remarquer Snape, l'air goguenard.

- Ah ? Euh, oui, fit-elle, le lâchant avec hâte et laissant lourdement retomber le corps de l'étudiant contre le matelas. Elle parut si gênée que le rouge lui monta aux joues. Comment tu te sens, Harry ? continua-t-elle un peu embarrassée. Elle ne parut pas s'apercevoir qu'elle l'avait tutoyé et il ne broncha pas non plus.

Le gryffondor esquissa un sourire amusé.

- Je vais bien, professeur, la rassura-t-il.

- Bien ? Après ce que ces monstres t'ont fait ! Mais...

- Il vous a dit qu'il allait bien, Minerva. Laissez-le respirer, l'interrompit le serpentard, levant les yeux au ciel.

C'est ce moment que choisit le directeur pour à son tour, passer les portes de l'infirmerie. Il se coltina le regard le plus noir qu'on ait jamais vu à Poudlard, foi de Severus – c'est qu'il s'y connaissait, aussi. La directrice des gryffons ne le lâcha pas de ses yeux verts coléreux.

- Eh bien, Albus. Venez donc saluer votre cher protégé, railla-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

L'attrapeur se dit que pour rien au monde, il n'aurait souhaité être à la place du vieil homme. Devant plus que probablement le tenir responsable des évènements, elle semblait aussi fébrile qu'un chat prêt à bondir sur la première souris venue.

- Bonjour Harry, fit le vieux sorcier d'une petite voix, tu as l'air d'aller mieux.

- C'est le cas monsieur, lui répondit-il d'un faible sourire. Contrairement à sa directrice de maison, il ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Il avait lui-même fait le choix de ne rien dire. Il imaginait que s'il avait mis le directeur au courant des années plus tôt, celui-ci aurait agi dans la seconde et sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Néanmoins Harry avait choisi de garder le silence. Il s'était fait une raison. C'était une réalité qu'il affrontait chaque été et qui le laissait froid comme le marbre. Nombre de personnes auraient été traumatisées à vie si elles avaient enduré ne serait-ce qu'un tiers de ce qu'il avait vécu, mais pas lui. Jusqu'à ses onze ans, avant de savoir qu'il était un sorcier, il s'était dit que c'était normal. Qu'il ne méritait pas mieux ou pire. Que c'était le sort que la vie lui avait réservé. Même si parfois, il lui arrivait d'observer les autres enfants à l'école et de se demander comment cela serait de vivre ailleurs ou autrement. Mais les rêveries et les suppositions n'avaient pas leur place dans son quotidien. Ainsi, il s'en contentait donc.

Et puis, il y avait eu Poudlard.

Son existence s'était illuminée d'un seul coup. Il n'avait jamais été si heureux et ce, malgré la menace planante qu'était Voldemort. Toutefois, si sa vie avait positivement changé avec l'arrivée du monde magique, elle dépassa le stade de véritable enfer chaque été. C'était mille fois pire qu'avant. Son oncle et sa tante semblaient lui faire payer sa condition nouvellement connue. Et à partir de cet instant, les coups se firent plus réguliers et plus violents. Et encore une fois, il apprit à vivre avec. C'est pourquoi dès sa deuxième année à Poudlard, il s'entraina à confectionner de simples onguents cicatrisants ou régénérateurs qu'il pouvait appliquer pendant la période estivale sur ses membres blessés. Pour les sorciers mineurs, la magie était interdite pendant les vacances scolaires. Fait qui ne l'empêcha pas d'apprendre de nombreux sortilèges de guérison, en cas d'urgence se disait-il. Ou bien pour, une fois arrivé au château début septembre, là où il n'avait plus à craindre les représailles du ministère pour magie abusive, lancer les quelques sorts salutaires, ponctués de quelques glamours pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

C'est de cette manière qu'il s'en était sorti pendant cinq longues années, amassant par la même occasion un tas de connaissances en médicomagie et en potions. Ce que Snape ignorait bien entendu et qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'aimable surprise de découvrir lors de ses cours. Draco Malfoy ayant toujours eu la main légère en matière de lancé d'ingrédients. Foutue blondasse, va. Enfin, il était de mauvaise foi. Les rares opportunités où il aurait pu lui prouver sa capacité à-ne-pas-tout-foutre-en-l'-air, avaient toujours fini en interminables joutes verbales à propos de sa prétendue insolence ou de son charmant père (arrogant, m'as-tu-vu, suffisant, incapable, prétentieux, insupportable, … oui, il ne manquait pas d'exemples). Le tintouin habituel, en somme. Ah, ce cher Snape.

Il l'aimait bien au fond. Le seul qui ne l'avait jamais adulé ou vu en lui l'espoir du monde sorcier. Bon, il fallait admettre qu'il l'avait toujours traité comme un moins que rien mais il préférait cela aux yeux brillants de Colin Creevey. La seule chose qui le mettait hors de lui, était que le serpentard l'avait jugé dès le départ, ne lui donnant aucune chance de lui montrer qui il était réellement. Et même s'il rechignait à se l'avouer après toutes ces années, il voulait le respect de l'homme.

Voyant que Dumbledore le fixait d'un air étrange, il se dit qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fait d'écouter ce que le sorcier avait à dire plutôt que de se perdre dans ses pensées.

- Excusez-moi, professeur, j'étais, hum, ailleurs, s'entendit-il dire. Il secoua la tête, faisant mine de reprendre ses esprits.

- Je peux le comprendre après ce que tu viens de traverser. Seulement, …

Il laissa son regard errer sur ses collègues. L'infirmière tendait le cou, l'air intéressé. L'animagus, elle, avait les bras croisés et semblait trépigner d'impatience. Quant à Snape, il affichait une mine perplexe.

Le vieil homme sourit, le légendaire pétillement de ses yeux était de retour.

- Lorsque tu te sentiras un peu, j'aimerais te voir dans mon bureau, Harry. Nous avons des choses à nous dire, je crois. Mais avant, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec vous deux. Cela vous concerne également, déclara-t-il en visant de ses yeux bleus cachés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune les professeurs de métamorphoses et de potions.

- Pas de soucis, monsieur. Je passerai ce soir …

Puis le gryffondor remarqua les regards désapprobateurs de l'infirmière et de sa directrice de maison.

- …ou plutôt demain matin.

- Oui, plutôt demain matin, répéta le vieil homme, lui faisant un clin d'œil. Repose-toi bien, Harry.

Et alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, il ajouta :

- Vous devriez en faire de même, Severus. Vous avez une mine affreuse.

Le serpentard renifla. Sans blague qu'il avait mauvaise mine. Après les cris d'hippogriffes d'hier soir, Privet Drive et ensuite ce fichu siège d'hôpital qui lui avait massacré au moins trois vertèbres, il avouait ne pas s'attendre à avoir l'air flambant neuf d'un Gilderoy Lockhart revenant d'un lifting.

Il acquiesça tout de même. Et c'est en maugréant dans une barbe de trois jours et sans un regard pour le reste des occupants de la pièce, qu'il quitta l'infirmerie.

Harry essaya de réprimer un léger sourire moqueur mais n'y parvint pas. Cet homme était juste le plus grand mystère qu'il avait jamais croisé dans sa courte vie. Un mystère qu'il se promit d'élucider tôt ou tard. Il l'intriguait beaucoup trop. Et ce regard qu'ils avaient échangé tout à l'heure… serait-ce possible que le serpentard ait enfin mis son mépris pour lui de côté ? Plausible… Et était-ce dû à ce qu'il avait vu chez les Dursley ? Apparemment les trois comparses de Dumbledore savaient ce qu'il en était. Pas de mangemorts, donc. Juste un oncle à la folie meurtrière.

Tandis qu'il réfléchissait, Poppy lui fit passer une batterie de tests et après maints avertissements et menaces, elle se retira et le laissa seul avec sa directrice maison.

McGonagall, contrairement à Snape, rechignait à prendre place dans le siège et avait trouvé refuge sur le lit à côté du sien où étendue de tout son long, elle contemplait placidement le plafond. Ce ne fut que quelques minutes plus tard qu'elle s'aperçut que sa collègue avait déserté les environs.

- Je ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure, Harry.

Elle n'utilisait que rarement son prénom. Et toujours dans des situations choisies : conversations personnelles, crises, conseils scolaires, attentats du fou furieux chauve, … Cela lui faisait toujours un drôle d'effet. L'utilisation du prénom, hein. Pas le fou furieux.

- J'étais morte de peur, lâcha-t-elle enfin.

- Que s'est-il exactement passé, professeur ? Vous ne me l'avez toujours pas dit. Je me souviens avoir perdu connaissance mais après c'est plutôt … confus, la questionna-t-il, hésitant.

Elle soupira, soulagée que le gryffondor s'en sorte aussi bien mais la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers la situation, elle, ne disparaissait pas.

- Les alarmes posées à Privet Drive, Harry. Elles ne s'arrêtaient pas de sonner. Continuellement. Comme je m'étais portée volontairement pour m'occuper de ta surveillance cet été, mes appartements sont vite devenus invivables … auditivement.

Elle grimaça en se remémorant l'immonde sonnerie.

- Je suis allée en parler au professeur Dumbledore. Selon lui, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Tu as, apparemment, l'habitude de sortir la nuit dans le monde moldu.

Il acquiesça.

- Même si je n'approuve pas complètement, surtout par les temps qui courent... je le comprends. Enfin, hors de Poudlard, j'imagine aussi que tu ne comptais pas stopper tes activités nocturnes, continua-t-elle, narquoise.

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse qui la ramollit aussitôt.

- Bref, après quelques, hum, péripéties, je me suis retrouvée à Privet Drive où j'ai découvert l'état dans lequel tu étais.

- Mais je ne pouvais pas t'approcher continua-t-elle l'air un peu triste, tu.. une sorte de magie brute, presque instable, avait formé une barrière défensive et t'entourait. C'est probablement cela qui ne nous a pas permis d'apprendre les évènements plus tôt. Puis, Severus est arrivé. Il est parvenu jusqu'à toi sans aucune difficulté alors que moi… je ne pouvais pas faire un seul mouvement sans que cette chose n'ait l'air de vouloir m'électrocuter sur place.

Elle semblait légèrement vexée par ce dernier point. La magie de son gryffondor préféré avait fait confiance à un serpentard plutôt qu'à elle. Et pas n'importe lequel, celui qu'il était censé le plus détester. Hum, elle n'était que sa directrice maison, aussi. Peut-être pas Godric Gryffondor réincarné mais sûrement le stade en-dessous. Ils me doivent tous allégeance! pensa-t-elle, la main sur le cœur, l'air mélodramatique. Surtout çui-là …

Des yeux ronds de surprise la ramenèrent à ses moutons.

- Snape ?

- Ouais, grommela-t-elle, cette chauve-souris.

Le fait que l'animagus était manifestement jalouse que ce petit privilège ne lui ait pas été accordé, enchantait étrangement Harry. Il l'appréciait beaucoup et savoir qu'elle se souciait de lui d'une manière un peu plus importante que la basique relation prof/élève, lui faisait chaud au cœur.

- Tu as brièvement repris connaissance mais la douleur était trop importante. Enfin, tu as quand même eu le temps de pousser un joli cri. Cri qui a réveillé ta chère famille. Ton oncle a débarqué dans la seconde. Etonnant d'ailleurs, pour son poids, se dit-elle, … et on a très vite compris ce qui s'était passé. Severus a géré cela comme un chef.

Elle avait un sourire de requin en repensant au moldu se débattant en vain contre l'homme en noir. Ah, elle aurait peut-être dû le laisser exploser après tout... Harry, quant à lui, se dit qu'avec un air pareil, il était incroyable que Minerva McGonagall soit la directrice de la digne et honnête maison des rouge et or.

- Ensuite, j'ai appelé Dobby et il nous a emmené directement ici. J'ai bien cru que cette fois, 't'allais y passer, Potter, lui confia-t-elle pince-sans-rire, une lueur inquiète au fond des yeux.

- Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Je vais bien. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre, professeur.

Il la regardait d'une manière presque tendre. Oui, elle se souciait de lui bien plus qu'il ne le croyait.

- Est-ce déjà arrivé? le questionna-t-elle.

- Oui, répondit-il dans un bâillement. Ses paupières étaient lourdes. L'appel du sommeil, sans doute, pensa-t-il.

A cette réponse, l'animagus chat s'emporta, arpentant la pièce en pas rapides et rageurs.

- Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit? Dumbledore aurait pu faire quelque chose, J'AURAIS pu faire quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas besoin de s'infliger cela toutes ces années, Potter.

Mais à peine, s'était-elle retournée pour sommer le jeune homme de lui répondre, qu'elle le trouva profondément endormi. Il avait l'air apaisé. Son souffle était régulier et profond. Être à Poudlard devait certainement lui donner un grisant sentiment de sécurité.

Elle s'approcha du lit et le recouvrit d'une couverture supplémentaire.

- Dors bien, murmura-t-elle, en passant une main dans les cheveux noirs en bataille. Puis elle tourna les talons et alla, elle aussi, prendre un peu de repos dans ses appartements.

* * *

Tôt, le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête. Grimaçant et oubliant momentanément sa situation, il tâtonna les environs à la recherche de ses lunettes.

Entendant quelqu'un murmurer quelque chose en latin, il se figea et un sort le frappa.

- C'est mieux comme ça, hein? lâcha une voix trainante et familière.

Il voyait maintenant à la perfection. On avait à l'évidence, soigné sa vue. D'où le fameux sort. Il regarda autour de lui et ses yeux tombèrent sur le lit voisin du sien. Le meuble avait désormais un nouvel occupant. Elancé, mince, blond. Et qui le regardait comme s'il était la chose la plus amusante au monde.

- Malfoy? s'étrangla-t-il.

- Pour te servir, Potter.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que cette fouine faisait à Poudlard ? Et en plein été, en plus. Avait-il réussi d'une manière ou d'une autre à s'introduire dans le château au nez et à la barbe de tous? C'était peu probable. On n'y rentrait pas comme dans un moulin, non ? Enfin. Sirius y était parvenu, lui, en troisième année.

Oui mais c'était un maraudeur, il connaissait toutes les ficelles, essaya-t-il de se convaincre. Son parrain était tout de même l'un des créateurs de cette précieuse carte dont l'utilité et le génie n'étaient plus à prouver.

Mais dans quel but Malfoy aurait-il bravé les barrières de Poudlard? Le tuer ? L'attaquer ? Le ligoter au lit et lui faire sauvagement l'amour? Il en doutait sérieusement. Surtout en ce qui concernait la dernière hypothèse.

Surtout que Draco, pour quelqu'un qui était supposé avoir des tendances meurtrières ou, hum… séductrices, était étonnamment calme et semblait avoir été frappé d'un intérêt soudain pour ses ongles. Harry était presque certain qu'elles étaient manucurées, ce n'était pas humainement possible d'en avoir de si parfaites. Mère Nature ne pouvait pas être si généreuse, n'est-ce pas ? Au bout de quelques minutes de silence pesant, le blond remarqua le regard suspicieux du gryffondor. Celui-ci n'avait pas le moins du monde l'air disposé à entamer la conversation et continuait à le fixer comme s'il hésitait à croire à sa présence.

- Là, tu te demandes si je vais te tuer, te kidnapper, te teindre les cheveux en rose ou que sais-je encore, non ? demanda le vert et argent, d'un ton blasé.

- A peu de choses près, oui, admit le Survivant, on peut savoir pour quelle raisonj'ai l'immense honneur de t'avoir pour compagnie, Malfoy?

- Tu me manquais, Potty. Mon existence ne rimait à rien sans ta noble personne, fit-il semblant de pleurnicher et essuyant une larme fictive au coin de son œil.

Harry roula des yeux. Seigneur, c'était tellement mature.

- Malfoy… s'entendit-il dire un peu plus fortement.

- 'avais qu'ça à faire. Il y a rien à fiche dans ce maudit château, ronchonna tout à coup celui-ci.

- Tu veux dire que … tu habites ici ?

- Ouais, maugréa le serpentard, mais je te rassure tout de suite, Potter, c'est du tout neuf. Je ne suis là que depuis quelques jours, tout au plus.

Écarquillant malgré lui les yeux, Harry ne savait trop ce qui était le plus improbable… le fait que Draco Malfoy résidait vraisemblablement à Poudlard ou qu'il se tapait presque poliment la causette avec lui ? Qu'est-ce que Pomfresh lui avait encore fait avaler ? Hum, il ne se le rappelait pas. Ça devait sûrement être fort. Il n'y avait pas d'autre raison.

- Oserais-je te demander _Pourquoi_? poursuivit-il, se massant les tempes et rassemblant toute la patience dont il pouvait faire preuve.

- Potter, Potter, Potter. Fais un peu marcher ce qui te sert de cerveau, s'il-te-plait. Mon père croupit, une fois de plus et grâce à toi, en prison. Ma mère en a fait une dépression nerveuse et j'ai dû la faire enfermer à Ste-Mangouste. Quant à mon cher manoir, Tonton Voldy l'a réquisitionné pour usage personnel. Tu sais … petites sauteries entre mangemorts, baptêmes de bienvenue, quartier général du côté obscur... Ce genre de choses.

Tonton Voldy? Et là, le rouge et or se dit que Draco Malfoy avait plus que probablement dû péter une durite cet été. Et depuis quand n'était-il d'ailleurs plus un apprenti mangemort en puissance et fier de l'être ?

- Alors vois-tu, je me retrouve … comment dire… eh, à la rue, acheva le blond, l'air faussement navré.

- Et quoi ? Tu vas maintenant me dire que Dumbledore t'a gracieusement offert le gîte et le couvert? ironisa-t-il.

- Oh non, pas Dumbledore. Enfin si en quelque sorte, vu que c'est quand même un peu lui le grand proprio ici. Mais il n'est pas mon merveilleux sauveur.

- Qui alors? demanda Harry.

- Mon parrain, répondit platement le serpentard dans un claquement de langue, comme si c'était d'une évidence flagrante.

- Ton parrain ?

- Oui, mon parrain.

- …

- Snape, imbécile.

Ah. Bien sûr. Il avait l'air un peu con, là. Qui d'autre que Snape à Poudlard aurait pu occuper ce rôle vis-à-vis du serpentard… Flitwick ? Binns ? Rusard ? La bonne blague. Même Ron aurait été moins lent. Bon, il est vrai qu'il se remettait à peine d'un passage à tabac intensif et qu'il se devait d'y aller mollo mais tout de même. Mme Pomfresh choisit ce moment pour se montrer, évitant ainsi au blond une réplique cinglante. En voyant l'héritier Malfoy, elle plissa tellement les yeux qu'Harry se demanda comment elle pouvait encore avancer dans l'infirmerie sans se cogner aux lits et diverses armoires.

- Que faites-vous là, monsieur Malfoy ? Le professeur Snape est-il au courant de votre … balade matinale? interrogea l'infirmière, la main crispée sur sa baguette.

Le ton polaire et à la fois presqu'accusateur, aurait sans doute rempli un auror accompli comme Maugrey Fol'oeil, d'une admiration ad vitam aeternam. Le jeune sorcier, quant à lui, se tortillait, visiblement ennuyé par la question. Un comportement tellement peu malfoyen qui ne manqua pas de déconcerter le rouge et or.

- Euh, hem … pas tout à fait, non, avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous n'êtes pas censé faire un seul pas dans ce château sans l'avoir averti au préalable, dois-je vous le rappeler? lui signifia la sorcière, le ton autoritaire. On aurait presque pu la confondre avec McGonagall dans ses grands jours … enfin, surtout du temps où Dolores Ombrage se baladait à sa guise dans tout le collège. Grande Inquisitrice rose-bonbon qu'elle était.

Draco soupira.

Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute si des ronflements dignes d'un ours en hibernation avaient envahi l'espace sonore des appartements et l'avait prématurément contraint à sortir de son lit. Des ronflements qui, de plus, appartenaient à son charmant parrain. Jamais il n'aurait cru que la terreur des cachots puisse être l'auteur de rugissements – oui, parce qu'il s'agissait bien de cela, de véritables rugissements – aussi épouvantables. Par Merlin, il s'était réveillé la main sur le cœur, le souffle court, en ayant presque cru à une attaque de Magyar à Pointes. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment en vouloir à l'homme… c'était compréhensible au vu de son manque de sommeil évident. Il ne se passait pas une seule nuit sans qu'il ne l'entende se lever, faire les cents pas, boire un whisky pur feu ou se ruer en courant vers le bureau du vieux fou pour une affaire quelconque à gérer. Trois jours auparavant, alors qu'il revenait du terrain de quidditch où il avait pu voler quelques précieuses heures sur son balais, il était entré dans les appartements pile au moment où cette chèvre préhistorique était venue supplier Severus à propos d'une histoire d'esquimaux et de sorbets. Non mais où allait le monde…

Coucou! Je vous présente mon parrain : Severus Snape, brun ténébreux au regard de braise, maitre des potions, sorcier redoutable, pire cauchemar de bon nombre d'étudiants de Poudlard et … réduit à jouer les coursiers chez Honeyduke. Youpiya, youpiyé.

Barbu puant, conclut-il pour lui-même.

Il était d'un naturel protecteur envers Severus, ça avait toujours été comme cela. Il avait été là, lui. Prêt à l'écouter, à le conseiller, à le réconforter parfois. Pas comme son cher papa.

Lucius Malfoy n'avait rien de démonstratif et aimant, il considérait son fils comme une espèce de prolongement de lui-même et uniquement destiné à faire prospérer l'héritage familial. Tant économiquement que socialement. Il ne lui accordait jamais d'attentions autres que ses très utiles discours pompeux à propos de combien les Malfoy se doivent d'être riches et puissants, beaux et respectables, frauduleux et minables … Ah non, ça, c'était depuis que son cher paternel avait voulu lui imposer la marque des ténèbres de force. Ce que Draco n'avait pas réellement apprécié. Et puis quoi encore… Il n'avait pas envie de se faire tatouer, lui. Surtout si c'était pour ramper devant un psychopathe sanguinaire et légèrement gâteux.

Maussade, il croisa les bras à cette pensée.

Et voilà, la vieille te regarde de travers. Oh. Elle a dit quelque chose ? Non, sauvé. Elle a _juste_ l'air de quelqu'un qui voudrait te disséquer. Vivant, de préférence, monologua-t-il intérieurement.

- Maintenant, si vous voulez bien avoir la gentillesse de dégager le plancher. Je dois voir quelques petites choses avec Monsieur Potter.

- Oui, oui, je m'en vais, consentit-il à répondre d'un air entendu, il ne bougea cependant pas d'un pouce.

- J'aimerais d'abord prendre une douche si cela ne vous ennuie pas, Poppy, intervint le gryffondor.

- Bien sûr, je comprends, acquiesça-t-elle, les yeux rivés sur les quelques mèches noires encore gorgées de sang séché çà et là.

- Mais dépêchez-vous Potter, cela fait déjà une heure que vous étiez censé vous rendre chez le directeur.

- Et vous ne m'avez pas réveillé! répondit-il la voix criarde et agacée, se débarrassant rapidement les draps qui le recouvraient et se ruant vers les douches réservées aux visiteurs de l'endroit.

A la vue des multiples hématomes et des quelques cicatrices sur le corps du brun, Draco fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui arriver pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? Il s'était dit en entendant les mots _Potter_ et _infirmerie_ dans une discussion que son parrain et Dumbledore avaient tenue hier soir, que le Survivant avait probablement dû faire une banale chute de balais ou s'être pris une porte, au pire. Bon, il exagérait… l'attrapeur des gryffons avait bel et bien, et tout comme lui, une bande de détraqués aux trousses. Il pouvait très bien en avoir croisé quelques-uns au détour d'une rue.

Enfin, même s'il était question d'une attaque de mangemorts, le jeune sorcier n'aurait jamais hérité de blessures de ce type. Combat à coup de baguettes magiques, oblige … On aurait plutôt dit qu'il s'était fait tabasser à la manière moldue. Mais ce n'était pas possible, n'est-ce pas? Tout le monde aimait le grand et célèbre Harry Potter, non?

Il se fit la promesse de chercher les réponses à ses interrogations plus tard et voyant Pomfresh revenir vers lui l'air menaçant, il se décida à quitter les lieux. Cette femme était vraiment… brrr. Pire que la vieille McGo.

Après avoir retraversé Poudlard à la hâte, il entra dans les appartements de son parrain. Celui-ci était attablé, un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier en main. Habillé et lavé, ses cheveux étaient d'ailleurs encore légèrement humides, il avalait, l'air pressé et faisant la grimace, un café qui était de toute évidence, trop chaud.

- 'jour, maugréa l'homme en notant la présence de son filleul. La caféine n'avait manifestement pas encore fait effet.

- Oui, moi aussi, je vais bien Severus. Merci de t'en inquiéter, lança le blond, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je suis désolé mais …

- … Dumbledore t'attend. Pas besoin d'en dire plus, le coupa-t-il, j'ai l'habitude.

Le plus âgé roula des yeux et s'en alla sans mot dire, si vite qu'en sortant il percuta de plein fouet une Minerva McGonagall qui le poing encore levé, s'apprêtait à frapper à sa porte.

- Excusez-moi Severus, je ne savais pas que vous alliez sortir, je venais justement vous chercher. Albus était inquiet. Vous ne vous êtes pas présenté à son bureau tout à l'heure et-

- Je n'ai pas entendu le réveil, la coupa brutalement le professeur de potions, légèrement vexé. Il n'aimait clairement pas manquer à ses obligations.

- C'est pas étonnant avec le bruit que tu faisais! cria soudainement une voix en provenance des appartements.

- Draco? demanda l'animagus, le sourcil levé.

- Ouais… ce morveux, grogna-t-il.

- J'ai entendu, Severus!

Celui-ci soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez. Puis, d'un bref mouvement de baguette, il ferma la porte.

- Nous y allons?

Minerva acquiesça vivement. Et les deux comparses se dirigèrent vers le bureau du maître des lieux.

* * *

Harry arriva devant la gargouille et prononça à haute voix le mot de passe que Mme Pomfresh avait pris soin de lui communiquer. La statue de pierre bougea et il accéda à l'escalier. A peine, avait-il franchi les premières marches qu'il entendit des brides d'une conversation manifestement bien animée. Il y avait quatre voix dont trois appartenaient à Dumbledore, Snape et McGonagall mais il était incapable d'identifier la quatrième. Elle ne lui était pourtant pas inconnue. C'était une voix grave et profonde, une de celles qui vous inspirent directement le respect.

Il n'eut même pas à frapper que la porte du bureau s'ouvrit d'elle-même sur lui. Dumbledore le fixait depuis son bureau, souriant légèrement, et l'invita d'un geste de la main à prendre place sur un des confortables sièges où étaient déjà installés les deux professeurs et … Kingsley Shacklebolt. Le quatrième invité donc… qui était probablement là pour régler ce qui s'était passé avec sa famille moldue.

Le gryffondor s'assit à la gauche du professeur de potions, seule place encore disponible, et salua la petite assemblée d'un signe de tête.

- Bonjour Harry, dit le vieil homme en remettant en place ses lunettes en demi-lune, Bien dormi?

- Oui, merci monsieur.

- Bien, bien. Comme tu le peux le remarquer, nous avons un invité. Je crois que tu as déjà rencontré Kingsley, je me trompe?

- Non, pas du tout, répondit-il, saluant l'homme d'un bref hochement de tête.

- Mais je ne suis pas certain de comprendre la raison de sa présence, professeur, poursuivit-il. Shacklebolt était un auror, pas une assistante sociale.

- Eh bien, vois-tu… cette affaire avec les Dursley a atteint des proportions qui me dépassent, Harry. Je dois en référer aux autorités. Je n'ai pas le choix, expliqua Dumbledore, l'air circonspect.

- Qui est au courant? Demanda-t-il vivement. Le directeur savait pourtant qu'il n'aimait pas attirer l'attention. Avec un tel évènement, il allait encore faire la une de la Gazette du Sorcier pendant un bon mois et en prime et avoir Rita Skeeter aux trousses en vue de l'interroger sur ses soi-disant nombreux traumatismes.

- En ce qui concerne le ministère, il n'y a que Kingsley pour le moment, lui répondit le vieil homme.

Harry pinça les lèvres. Il sentait la suite arriver aussi sûrement que le début de la saison de quidditch.

- Le professeur McGonagall a déjà mis tout ce qu'elle savait par écrit et le professeur Snape a accepté de prêter quelques souvenirs pour qu'ils puissent être examinés au ministère. Poppy écrira elle aussi un rapport, Harry. Et avec ton témoignage, tu es presque assuré d'obtenir une condamnation, poursuivit-il.

- Sans compter, ajouta Shacklebolt, que sous veritaserum, les moldus ne pourront rien nier, M. Potter. Vous obtiendrez gain de cause, soyez-en sûr.

- Peut-être mais je ne le veux pas, rétorqua-t-il sombrement. Ne comprenaient-ils pas ? Il ne voulait rien de tout cela. Cette histoire était derrière lui. Dans dix jours à peine, il serait majeur et ces gens ne le concerneraient plus.

- Pardon? Mais ils doivent être punis pour ce qu'ils ont fait, Harry ! s'écria l'écossaise.

- J'en suis conscient mais cependant, je n'intenterai rien contre eux. Il est hors de question que le monde sorcier soit au courant. Personne ne doit savoir.

- M. Potter, en êtes-vous certain? insista Kingsley l'air compréhensif, un procès à huis-clos pourrait très bien être possible.

- A huis-clos ? ricana-t-il amèrement.

- Vous savez très bien qu'avec le _célèbre _Harry Potter, cracha-t-il, il n'y a jamais de secret qui tienne. Ils finiront par l'apprendre. Par un moyen ou un autre. Et excusez-moi professeur mais j'en ai assez de ces battages médiatiques. Je veux juste qu'on me laisse tranquille, finit-il l'air las.

- Si c'est réellement ce que vous souhaitez, je respecterai votre volonté. Soyez-en certain, je ne parlerai de ceci à personne. Vous avez ma parole. Néanmoins, j'insiste, si vous changez d'avis, je reste à votre disposition. Il n'est pas trop tard, M. Potter, dit l'auror.

- Je vous remercie, répondit le jeune sorcier, reconnaissant de la prévenance de l'homme.

- Sur ce, Dumbledore, je dois retourner au ministère. Le travail m'attend.

- Oui, bien sûr Kingsley, faites… Merci d'être venu. Minerva, si vous voulez bien l'accompagner …

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, monsieur. Je ne connais le chemin, l'interrompit l'homme, le sourire en coin. Il serra la main d'Harry, hocha la tête en direction de Snape et de McGonagall et s'en alla aussi vite qu'une ombre.

Dumbledore soupira tandis qu'il observait son protégé dont le regard errait sur les tableaux des illustres et défunts directeurs de Poudlard. Et Albus se dit qu'il avait changé… Où était passé cet adolescent peu sûr de lui ? Un jeune homme, une silhouette presqu'adulte lui faisait maintenant face. L'expression de son visage était teintée d'une maturité et d'un sérieux qu'il ne lui connaissait. Même Severus semblait décontenancé par la chose.

Le plus jeune brisa le silence qui commençait à s'installer dans la pièce.

- Qu'en est-il des Dursley, professeur ? Vous sembliez parler d'eux comme s'ils étaient … maîtrisés.

- C'est-à-dire que … commença le vieil homme, légèrement embarrassé.

- Ils sont toujours là où je les ai laissés, lâcha brutalement le professeur de potions.

- Plait-il? fit Minerva, l'air soupçonneux.

- Stupéfixés par mes soins, dans leur bel attirail de nuit et au beau milieu du couloir.

- Depuis deux jours? l'animagus semblait surprise.

- En effet. Ça pose un problème? s'enquit-il platement en se grattant la nuque, comme s'il parlait la pluie et du beau temps.

Le gryffondor, qui ne le lâchait maintenant plus des yeux, semblait très amusé par la situation. Quant aux deux autres sorciers, ils n'avaient pas l'air plus choqué que cela. C'est ainsi que seul le silence lui répondit.

- Bien. Nous sommes d'accord, conclut-il, il avait l'un de ses fameux sourires à la limite du sadisme. Un de ceux qui avaient la savoureuse particularité de provoquer des crises d'angoisse à n'en plus finir chez la fine fleur de ses étudiants. Londubat, en tête.

- Il faudra quand même les …euh, libérer un jour ou l'autre Severus, le morigéna légèrement Dumbledore, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Débrouillez-vous, Albus, lui rétorqua-t-il, le fusillant du regard.

- Severus…

- Vous avez une part de responsabilité non-négligeable dans cette histoire, Dumbledore. Alors pour une fois, faites le sale boulot vous-même. Et je vous conseille de les mettre sous oubliette et de les expédier à l'autre bout du pays. Que Voldemort…

Minerva et Harry tressaillirent. La première parce que le véritable nom du fléau du monde sorcier lui provoquait toujours une série de frissons et le second car c'était la première fois qu'il entendait Snape le prononcer. Il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde. D'ordinaire, l'homme disait toujours le _Seigneur des Ténèbres_, comme s'il lui inspirait une sorte de … respect. Chose avec laquelle il avait toujours eu beaucoup de mal à composer, d'ailleurs.

- … ne leur mette pas la main dessus. Ce qu'ils savent les met autant en danger que nous. Même si j'admets volontiers que les laisser expérimenter le doloris ne me gênerait pas outre mesure... mais Voldemort pourrait trouver le traitement dont M. Potter a fait l'objet, utile.

- Vous avez peur qu'il tente à nouveau de me terroriser par rêves interposés dans le but de me rappeler mes _bons souvenirs_, professeur ? intervint Harry, un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Potter, sans vouloir vous vexer, il a déjà fait ses preuves dans ce domaine par le passé, contra Snape.

- Peut-être bien mais cela n'arrivera plus maintenant.

- Voyez-vous cela… j'avais oublié que vous étiez un parfait occlumens, se moqua l'homme.

- Jugez par vous-même, monsieur, le mit au défi le rouge et or, l'air goguenard et ne lâchant pas le maître des potions des yeux.

- Messieurs… fit doucement Dumbledore, il sentait le conflit arriver à coup sûr et en effet, la tentative fut vaine. Le professeur de potions était déjà débout, baguette dégainée à viser un Harry aussi calme et paisible qu'un moine bouddhiste en pleine méditation. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

- Legilimens!

Au bout de trois ou quatre secondes à peine, le serpentard fut repoussé avec tant de force de l'esprit du gryffondor qu'il atterrit à l'autre bout de la pièce, arrachant un cri étranglé à Fumseck qui somnolait jusque-là tranquillement sur son perchoir, et renversant quelques-uns des nombreux objets en argent au passage.

L'homme, échevelé et un tantinet humilié, semblait avoir quelques difficultés à croire au phénomène qui venait de se passer. Par la barbe de Merlin, se dit-il. Le garçon ne cessait de l'étonner… D'abord cette aura, maintenant des pouvoirs en occlumencie et probablement en légilimencie, qui dépassaient plus que certainement les siens. Quelle allait être la suite ? Et depuis quand le gosse, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, avait-il acquis une telle puissance ? Dumbledore et McGonagall, quant à eux, étaient tous deux figés dans une expression mêlant incompréhension et pure surprise. Il était de notoriété publique que Severus était un redoutable occlumens et legilimens, et jamais ils n'avaient vu personne lui résister avec une telle force. Même l'animagus n'était pas certaine de pouvoir lever ses boucliers aussi rapidement si l'envie de fouiller son esprit prenait son collègue.

- Eh bien, Harry … Je vois que tu nous a caché quelques petites … choses, murmura le directeur, l'air sérieusement préoccupé.

- Qui vous l'a appris, Potter? rugit l'homme en noir, clairement pas remis de ses émotions.

- Remus, répondit simplement le concerné.

- Lupin? Mais Lupin n'a pas une si, si … si grande maîtrise de l'occlumencie! Qui, Potter? redemanda-t-il un peu plus fortement.

- Je vous l'ai dit: Remus. L'hiver dernier alors que j'étais au Terrier pour les vacances, je lui ai demandé s'il pouvait me donner quelques cours. J'étais curieux de voir si cela allait marcher avec lui vu l'échec que vous et moi, avions essuyé. »

Snape maugréa quelque chose comme 'pas ma faute' ou 'foutu loup-garou' entre ses dents, et alla se rasseoir en massant une épaule encore douloureuse de son magnifique vol plané.

- Il a très vite accepté, heureux que je veuille me remettre sur les rails, disait-il, et nous nous sommes rapidement mis à la tâche. Je ne vous cache pas que les débuts ont été laborieux mais au bout de quatre ou cinq tentatives, j'ai réussi à le bloquer. Et même plus. J'arrivais à pénétrer ses souvenirs sans même en avoir l'envie et grâce à quelques ouvrages de la bibliothèque que j'avais empruntés avant les vacances, nous avons essayé la légilimencie. Ça a été un véritable succès et j'ai très vite dépassé toutes nos attentes, à notre plus grande surprise.

- Si vous ne l'apprenez que maintenant, c'est parce que j'ai fait promettre à Remus de ne rien révéler. Il n'a pas été facile à convaincre mais il a finalement accepté. Et en ce qui me concerne, je dois dire qu'après la mort de Sirius, j'ai ressenti le besoin de faire mes preuves par moi-même. Cela peut vous paraître ridicule et insensé mais c'était ma décision. A mon retour à Poudlard, j'ai continué à m'entrainer avec Ron et Hermione mais ils n'ont pas été capables de l'apprendre de manière aussi rapide. Ils n'arrivent encore qu'à partiellement me bloquer. Et avec l'arrivée des examens et les … évènements de juin, nous avons arrêté les séances, termina Harry, en espérant de toutes ses forces que les trois sorciers ne seraient pas trop indignés par sa petite histoire.

Ceux-ci l'avaient écouté avec attention. Dumbledore était plongé dans ses pensées et se tapotait le menton du bout du doigt de temps à autre. Le gryffondor était surpris qu'il ne le réprimande pas pour avoir agi dans son dos. Snape lui, ne le lâchait pas du regard, sa mâchoire était étrangement crispée comme s'il avait quelque chose en travers de la gorge. Sa directrice de maison, quant à elle, semblait se retenir de lui poser une bonne centaine de questions.

- Pourquoi choisir de nous le dire maintenant, Potter? demanda prudemment le serpentard.

- Parce que vous et moi, professeur, avons un mage noir à abattre et qu'il est grand temps que nous nous mettions à travailler ensemble. Vous avez des choses à m'enseigner? Je suis disposé à les apprendre. La question est, le voulez-vous ?

Encore une fois, ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Harry se dit que cela devenait une fâcheuse habitude mais maintenant que l'homme avait mis son animosité pour lui de côté, il n'allait pas manquer l'opportunité de s'en faire définitivement un allié.

- Qu'attendez-vous précisément de moi ?

- Préparez-moi à cette guerre, monsieur. Donnez-moi des cours de duel, de magie noire, ce que vous voulez, mais apprenez-moi quelque chose. Je ne peux pas le faire seul et vous le savez, insista-t-il.

L'argument n'était pas anodin et Severus en était conscient. Quand le jeune sorcier disait qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire seul, celui-ci ne parlait pas seulement de prétendues connaissances qu'il pouvait lui inculquer, il lui parlait de cette guerre. Potter sollicitait son aide et semblait plus que décidé à devenir un sorcier redoutable, capable de rivaliser avec le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Le défi ne manquait pas d'attrait… le jeune homme avait gagnait en maturité et en puissance magique. Sans compter que sa curiosité avait été… attisée. Au cours des dernières quarante-huit heures, il avait découvert qu'Harry Potter était loin de l'image qui l'avait, à l'évidence, conduit à le détester dès le premier jour. Et maintenant, il était désireux de découvrir qui se cachait derrière ce visage si grave mais tellement jeune.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et se passa la main sur le visage, en évitant de regarder le rouge et or qui, il le savait, n'avait cessé de l'observer.

- Dumbledore… dit enfin le maître des cachots.

- Oui, Severus ?

- Ce garçon vous ressemble beaucoup trop pour son propre bien.

Le pétillement qui en résulta dans les yeux du vieil homme et le petit sourire satisfait qui se forma sur son visage, arrachèrent un rire cristallin au gryffondor. Même Minerva ne put réfréner la moue amusée que prirent ses traits.

Ah, Albus… pensa-t-elle.

- Ça veut dire oui? s'avança le jeune sorcier, l'air espiègle.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation factice, l'homme en noir acquiesça enfin.

- Merci, professeur. Je ne vous décevrai pas.

- Vous avez plutôt intérêt, Potter. Car je puis vous assurer que Lord Voldemort et sa clique au complet, ne seront qu'un bref loisir comparé à ce je vous ferai endurer, le prévint le maître des potions, le regard lourd de sens.

- Tout cela est très, hum, prometteur, grogna l'animagus, les lèvres pincées, cependant, je ne peux laisser un tel programme dans un état si … incomplet, n'est-ce pas Albus ?

- Oui, oui, bredouilla celui-ci, en se demandant pourquoi diable sentait-il un généreux élan de jalousie poindre chez sa subordonnée.

- J'imagine que vous êtes d'accord pour les métamorphoses avancées, donc? lança sans attendre Harry, l'air vaguement intéressé.

- Qu-quoi ? Je n'ai jamais parlé de … contre-attaqua-t-elle déjà. Puis, elle vit le sourire typiquement serpentard du jeune homme.

- Espèce de sale petit manipulateur… Bien sûr que je suis d'accord!

- Bien. Voilà qui est fait, déclara-t-il avec un air de rapace.

Oui, Potter était vraiment le petit-fils spirituel d'Albus. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il développe une addiction au citron et là, ils auraient vraiment tous du souci à faire, se dit le directeur des serpents.

- Harry, mon garçon… je suppose qu'avec ces deux-là, tu es plus qu'entre de bonnes mains. Tu as mon consentement.

Severus roula des yeux. Comme si le gosse en avait besoin… Réveillez-vous, vieux tordu, pensa-t-il.

- Je passerai début d'après-midi chez les Dursley récupérer tes affaires et régler tout cela avec eux. En attendant, j'imagine que tu peux t'installer dans le dortoir des 7èmes années de Gryffondor.

- Ah non, hors de question! Il ne restera pas seul dans cette fichue tour glaciale jusque la rentrée.

Albus cligna des yeux. Il faisait plus de vingt-sept degrés à l'ombre. Il n'osa cependant pas le lui faire remarquer.

- Il y a trois chambres dans mes quartiers, Potter peut très bien en occuper l'une d'elles. Si vous croyez que je vais le laisser sans surveillance après ce qui vient de lui arriver… s'égosilla l'animagus, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Très bien! Très bien! Qu'il en soit ainsi! la coupa brutalement le vieil homme en battant des mains dans les airs comme s'il voulait calmer une bête sauvage agitée et résolument décidée à faire de lui son prochain repas. Il était bientôt midi aussi, l'appel de la bouffe … euh, de la noble et sainte nourriture, sans nul doute.

- Bon, puisque tout cela est arrangé, si on allait manger? Je meurs de faim, s'enthousiasma le gryffondor en se frottant les mains l'une contre l'autre.

Severus soupira, Minerva approuva et Albus se prit la tête entre les mains. Les prochains mois s'annonçaient décidément très intenses.


	5. Chapter 5

- Potter ! Laisse-moi encore trainer ces chaussettes dans le canapé et je te les fais manger, c'est clair ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il, lisant la Gazette du Sorcier l'air vaguement intéressé et se gratouillant la nuque.

En guise de réponse, il se prit les dites chaussettes en pleine face.

- Ah. Celles-là ? Oui, je dois effectivement m'en souvenir. Désolé, Mi'.

Voilà une semaine qu'Harry Potter était installé dans les confortables quartiers de Minerva McGonagall. Et visiblement, il s'y sentait comme chez lui. _Vraiment_ comme chez lui. La chambre que cette chère McGo' lui avait refourguée était spacieuse et soigneusement aménagée. Il appréciait particulièrement le parquet de chêne sur lequel marcher les pieds nus était un réel bonheur, l'énorme lit deux places aux draps clairs qui donnaient à la pièce des allures de chambre d'hôtel et la large baie vitrée qui lui offrait une très belle vue du parc de l'école.

Il adorait l'ouvrir tôt le matin et aller sur le petit balcon d'où il pouvait admirer la brume se dissiper lentement autours des piliers du stade de quidditch ou regarder la fumée s'échapper de la cheminée de la maison de Hagrid. Oui, il aimait définitivement vivre ici. Sans compter qu'il s'entendait merveilleusement bien avec la maitresse des lieux.

Il sourit en se rappelant son arrivée, elle l'avait directement prié de l'appeler par son prénom et de la tutoyer et autant le dire, cela n'avait pas été une chose facile… On ne change pas six années de rapports formels en deux temps trois mouvements. Cependant, en une semaine à peine, ils s'étaient rapprochés. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, aussi.

Minerva savait maintenant tout du passé de son gryffondor, ce qui n'avait en soi pas amélioré son côté protecteur… Elle se transformait un peu plus chaque jour en mère poule ou plutôt en mère lionne aux griffes acérées, si l'on demandait l'avis d'un certain barbu excentrique venant titiller les dites griffes de temps à autres. Harry ne pouvait plus faire un pas dans le château sans sentir le regard perçant de l'animagus sur lui.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de regard perçant, il devait également s'en coltiner un autre. A chaque fois qu'il croisait les yeux du maitre des potions, il avait l'impression de passer au scanner. Ces sombres iris semblaient toujours sur le point de lire en lui, de vouloir pénétrer ses pensées ou de s'approprier tout son être. Ce qui était parfois plus que déstabilisant, en particulier lorsque ça arrivait durant les repas.

Le scénario était toujours le même. Harry se contentait de manger paisiblement, ne prêtant quasi pas attention à la conversation qui animait une fois de plus la tablée et sentant un regard lourdement verrouillé sur lui, se mettait alors lui-même à fixer Snape et c'était à celui qui céderait le premier.

En général et aussi invraisemblable que cela puisse paraître, le serpentard détournait les yeux, une ébauche de sourire au coin des lèvres ou un air indéfinissable sur le visage. Ce qui ne cessait d'étonner le public réduit et présent aux occasions. Ils n'étaient jamais plus de quatre ou cinq à manger ensemble. En été, la Grande Salle n'était plus utilisée et les quelques professeurs restants, prenaient la plupart du temps leurs repas dans leurs appartements, quand ils ne se déplaçaient pas eux-mêmes jusqu'aux cuisines.

Cependant, Minerva avait tenu à ce que tout le monde dîne ensemble dès l'arrivée de l'attrapeur. C'est pourquoi chaque soir, le directeur ou Hagrid parfois, lorsqu'il n'avait pas à s'occuper d'une énième créature officieusement cachée au fin fond de sa cabane, ainsi que Snape et Draco, venaient les rejoindre dans les vastes quartiers de l'animagus où les elfes prenaient le soin de dresser une table garnie de somptueux mets.

Harry appréciait ces brefs moments passés tous ensemble. Ils formaient presqu'une famille, une famille des plus étranges certes, mais une famille quand même. Même si, pour le moment, sa directrice de maison était celle qui veillait le plus sur lui, Dumbledore et Snape n'étaient jamais loin.

Le vieil homme culpabilisait énormément de ce qu'il s'était passé chez les Dursley et avait encore beaucoup de mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait honte, Harry pouvait le sentir, honte de n'avoir pas compris, de ne pas avoir voulu comprendre peut-être, mais surtout, honte d'avoir laissé cela se produire. Et le fait que le jeune homme ne lui en veuille pas le moins du monde n'aidait en somme pas. Au contraire, cette marque d'indulgence ne faisait qu'aiguiser sa mauvaise conscience.

Après lui avoir rendu ses affaires personnelles qu'il avait été récupérer chez les Dursley, le magicien avait à nouveau tenté de s'excuser, de lui demander pardon mais Harry n'avait une fois de plus, rien voulu entendre. Le directeur ne semblait pourtant pas prêt à en rester là et insistait pour que le plus jeune l'écoute. Néanmoins lorsque ce dernier l'avait coupé pour lui demander comment s'était passé cette rencontre avec la famille moldue, le célèbre sorcier était tout à coup devenu muet comme une carpe. Rougissant, il avait marmonné quelque chose et avait tourné les talons, laissant l'étudiant plus perplexe que jamais.

Harry n'avait pas poussé la chose plus loin mais il y avait anguille sous roche, c'était évident. Quelque chose s'était passé chez les moldus. Quoi, il ne le savait pas encore mais avec Dumbledore, il était prêt à parier que cela ne serait certainement pas banal.

C'est sur ces pensées qu'il terminait son petit-déjeuner. Minerva l'avait pris avant lui ce matin et ni Snape, ni Draco n'avait montré le bout de leur respectable nez.

Le gryffondor n'aimait pas l'été. Il n'avait jamais aimé cela. Cette période de l'année était systématiquement synonyme de retour chez les Dursley, de temps relativement chaud, ce qu'il détestait par-dessus tout, et d'ennui mortel au possible.

Excepté la première proposition, au vu des récents évènements, cette journée de juillet n'échappait pas à la règle.

Il avait cru que s'il y avait bien un endroit sur Terre qui pouvait arranger ce problème, ce serait Poudlard mais… non. Il s'ennuyait comme un rat mort et les rayons de soleil qui illuminaient la pièce, ne l'inspiraient absolument pas. Au contraire. Il aimait la pluie, lui. La douce et fraîche pluie. Pas ce soleil acariâtre et redondant.

De plus, ses deux adorables professeurs avaient d'un commun accord décidé de ne pas commencer les cours particuliers avant août. Selon Pomfresh dont les menaces de mort et autres attentats avaient sans doute été plus que convaincants, le jeune sorcier avait besoin de repos. Mentalement, physiquement et magiquement. Les deux directeurs de maison n'avaient pas tenté de négocier avec l'infirmière, se rappelant chacun trop bien l'état dans lequel ils avaient découvert leur élève une semaine auparavant.

Le petit griffon, à son grand déplaisir, était donc en paix pour le moment. Cependant Minerva n'arrivait à se décider quant à savoir si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Son protégé se couchait tard, lisait énormément, déambulait à toute heure du jour et de la nuit dans le château ou passait un temps fou à rêvasser, le regard lointain, étendu sur son lit ou perché sur son balcon.

C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui à peine eut-il avalé son dernier croissant qu'elle l'avait pratiquement chassé de ses appartements. Il fallait qu'il prenne l'air, ne serait-ce que pour ébouriffer sa célèbre crinière.

Harry, légèrement moins de cet avis mais se disant qu'il devenait aussi casanier que Snape à la longue, se décida finalement – ô joie - à voir la lumière du jour.

Il miniaturisa son ballais, le mit dans sa poche et alla se promener dans le parc. Il n'avait pas réellement le choix, après tout. L'animagus lui avait fait une scène si pleine de mauvaise foi qu'il aurait pu en faire une indigestion. Elle l'avait bassiné avec un discours à la limite du dogmatisme comme quoi un gryffondor qui n'aimait pas le soleil, n'était pas un vraigryffondor, que leur nôble maison représentait la lumière, la chaleur réconfortante et gnagnagna, et qu'elle commençait à se sentir vexée de le voir aussi ténébreux qu'un vile serpentard.

Il devait admettre qu'il faisait, en effet et même s'il n'aimait pas cela, un temps absolument magnifique. Tandis qu'il marchait, il aperçut au loin Hagrid couper du bois à l'aide d'une hache et en … short. Priant Merlin pour que cette vision ne le hante pas toute sa vie, il enfourcha son balai et entreprit de parcourir le domaine. Il vola ainsi plusieurs heures avant de reposer les pieds sur terre. Au propre comme au figuré. L'adrénaline étant probablement à blâmer, voler lui procurait toujours des sensations inégalables.

Des sensations qui s'évanouirent bien vite lorsqu'il se remit en direction du château, maudissant à nouveau les températures estivales. Il longea la forêt interdite puis passa près du lac. L'eau, ondulante, scintillait sous les rayons du soleil et lui donnait envie de piquer une tête. Envie qui se fit de plus en plus pressante au fur et à mesure qu'il marchait, la chaleur ambiante l'accablant.

Trompé par la fraîcheur du château, il s'était bien trop vêtu et était sorti en jeans, t-shirt et chemise. La sueur rendait ses vêtements collants et inconfortables. Renonçant à continuer son chemin, il eut fait vite de tourner les talons.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas le seul à y avoir pensé. Se prélassant à quelques mètres de la rive, Draco Malfoy avait l'air tout bonnement heureux de quelqu'un qui vient d'obtenir ce qu'il veut.

- Chaud, Potter ? lança le blond après avoir remarqué non sans sourire le Gryffondor suant à grosses gouttes.

- Absolument pas. J'sortirai bien ma luge, là, tant que j'y suis, ronchonna-t-il, vexé d'avoir été repéré si vite. Pas qu'il se cachait, hein. Mais bon, s'il pouvait éviter le serpentard, il s'en porterait quand même mieux.

- Oh, fais pas ta greluche boudeuse et rejoins-moi.

Il retira ses vêtements et seulement vêtu de son boxer, sauta non sans entrain dans les eaux sombres.

Il avait bon le croiser chaque jour, il ne s'habituait toujours pas à cette nouvelle attitude. Le blond était désinvolte, souriant, souvent aimable et semblait trouver un malin plaisir à titiller le rouge et or. Il n'était cependant pas sa seule victime…

Snape aussi en prenait pour son grade. L'homme n'était pas du matin, _pas du tout_ du matin et il lui fallait toujours un certain temps avant d'émerger de ses limbes ensommeillés. Un certain temps aidé d'une sacrée dose de café, si l'on voulait être exact. Un matin, alors qu'Harry et McGonagall étaient déjà à table en train de déguster leur petit-déjeuner, le blond était arrivé en courant sifflant un bonjour mélodieux, avait empoigné le généreux pot de nectar noir et l'avait caché derrière un meuble. Puis, il s'était assis avec l'air le plus innocent du monde juste avant que le maître des potions ne pénètre dans la pièce à son tour, le pas lugubre.

Celui-ci affichait une mine déjà bien sombre et des valises sous les yeux. Il s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise avec autant de grâce qu'un hippopotame en tutu et comme chaque jour, avait machinalement tendu une main désespérée vers la boisson salvatrice. Une main qui s'était, bien sûr, refermée sur du vide.

Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

L'homme avait cligné des yeux, la main toujours tendue devant lui, comme affrontant l'épreuve de sa vie. Pour Harry, qui avait franchement eu du mal à cacher son sourire, l'expression de l'homme relevait plutôt du bug cérébral qu'autre chose. Un redémarrage de l'engin aurait d'ailleurs peut-être été requis…

Minerva et Draco, eux, étaient écroulés de rire. Et il y avait de quoi.

Car le directeur des vert et argent ne semblait toujours pas prêt à sortir de sa léthargie. Il fixait sa main désespérément vide les sourcils froncés avec le même regard perplexe et légèrement triste. Harry s'était dit qu'il avait presque l'air d'un gosse dont on avait volé le doudou. La pensée lui avait arraché un sourire bien trop tendre à son goût, surtout quand il se rappelait quel était le personnage qui provoquait ledit sourire. Puis ayant eu presque pitié de l'état de magicarpe dans lequel l'illustre professeur était plongé, il s'était levé pour aller chercher la carafe fumante cachée derrière le canapé.

Des étoiles dans les yeux, l'espion avait regardé le gryffondor s'approcher de la tablée comme s'il était le messie en personne tandis que les deux autres repartaient de plus belle vers un nouveau fou rire.

Cependant qui s'en prenait à Severus Snape devait s'attendre à en subir les conséquences.

C'est ainsi qu'après que le précieux breuvage eut été avalé et eut fait effet, que Minerva s'était mystérieusement retrouvée affublée d'une coupe afro rose-vif et Draco d'une tête de lézard à écailles vertes.

Aucun sortilège ni aucune potion n'avait pu les débarrasser de leur état. Au bout de deux jours, l'homme en noir las des supplications braillardes de son filleul et des menaces de mort de plus en plus diverses de sa collègue, leur avait à contre cœur rendu leur apparence normale. Même si la gryffondor se surprenait encore à trouver des reflets rosés dans sa chevelure et Draco, les mouches appétissantes.

- A quoi tu penses, Potter ? demanda le serpentard, fronçant les sourcils devant le sourire moqueur qui venait d'apparaitre sur le visage du brun.

- A tes écailles.

- Oh, grogna-t-il. Cela avait été les deux plus longs jours de son existence. Se voir dans un miroir, entendre Severus ricaner à n'en plus finir et manger des insectes. Il avait franchement connu mieux.

- Tu l'avais cherché… petit serpent.

- Petit serpent ? T'essaierais-tu enfin à être aimable envers moi ? l'étonnement était nettement perceptible dans sa question.

- Peut-être bien… mais cesser certaines habitudes peut être parfois plus difficile que tu ne le crois, ajouta-t-il bien vite.

L'ex-héritier acquiesça doucement et se laissa bercer par le léger mouvement de l'eau.

- Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, que tu crois que la situation entière est un coup monté ou peut-être commences-tu à en douter, je ne sais pas… mais je tenais à te dire – après tout ce temps, c'est quand même le moins que je puisse faire…

- Malfoy, je- tenta de l'interrompre un Harry de plus en plus perplexe.

- Non, laisse-moi achever, je tenais à te dire donc, que j'étais désolé de ce qu'il y a pu se passer entre nous ces dernières années. Ça n'arrivera plus, sois en sûr, déclara-t-il d'un ton qui n'avait jamais semblé aussi las au gryffondor. Mais tu dois comprendre, toi aussi… J'avais un rôle à jouer, continua-t-il, tout comme tu en as un. La différence c'est que je pensais pouvoir jouer le mien jusqu'au jour où les choses …

Il s'interrompit en fermant les yeux comme pour chasser de mauvais souvenirs.

- Changeraient ? acheva le brun, un sourire triste au coin des lèvres. Il ne connaissait que trop bien ce sentiment. Lui non plus n'avait eu aucun pouvoir sur les évènements de sa vie. Comme le blond, il les avait subis et les subissait encore. Toujours espérant, sans trop y croire, un futur plus clément.

- C'est ridicule, hein? Comment ai-je pu penser qu'ils –mes parents- agiraient différemment, qu'ils changeraient.. Un soir, ils m'ont amené à _lui_. A Tu-Sais-…

- Dis son nom, Draco. Tu ne dois pas en avoir peur.

Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête tandis qu'il murmurait tout bas l'appellation tant crainte.

- Ils voulaient faire de moi un des leurs, continua-t-il, j'ai refusé. Ils m'ont stupéfixé et m'ont amené là où se tenait la cérémonie. Je ne pouvais rien faire… Rien dire. D'autres sont passés avant moi et quand enfin ça a été mon tour, j'ai résisté. Comme si j'avais la moindre chance … Il m'a torturé. Ça le faisait rire, Potter. _Rire_. Il me disait que j'accepterai mon sort, que je ne valais rien sans lui, que j'allais devenir son esclave.

- Et ma propre mère qui n'arrêtait pas de me répéter que c'était pour mon bien… ajouta-t-il d'un rire amer. Heureusement, Severus est intervenu. Il nous a fait transplaner, me sauvant et brisant sa couverture au passage. La suite, tu la devines.

Harry n'aurait pu précisément décrire ce qu'il ressentait après avoir entendu les paroles du serpentard. C'était un mélange de surprise, de colère, de tristesse, de frustration. Face à une énième victime de cette guerre, de cet être ignoble qu'était Voldemort.

L'honnêteté du blond le soulageait et l'étonnait à la fois. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci soit aussi franc avec lui si tôt. Ils s'étaient haïs et s'étaient crus ennemis si longtemps. Il ne pensait pas que le vert et argent passerait outre leurs anciennes querelles aussi facilement. Enfin si pour son condisciple, ça avait été avant tout un rôle dont il revêtait le masque chaque jour, cela n'était pas très étonnant. Pourtant une part de lui-même lui criait toujours de se méfier, d'anticiper le coup tordu qui était forcément en train de se préparer dans la tête de son ennemi/ex-ennemi.

Lui, Snape et maintenant Draco. Les apparences tombaient, changeaient, se révélaient.

Serait-ce pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ?

Il était un peu tôt pour le savoir mais … quelque chose au fond de lui le poussait à penser positif, à croire que peut-être quelque chose de bien ressortirait finalement de tout cela. Beaucoup l'aurait qualifié d'idiot naïf voulant voir le repentir dans la moindre chose (tiens ça lui rappelait quelqu'un…) mais il n'en avait que faire. Son instinct l'avait rarement trompé.

Et puis, il ne devait pas le nier… une fois de plus, à la mention du nom du professeur de potions quelque chose en lui avait résonné. Était-ce de la fierté? De l'admiration face à de telles actions ? De la reconnaissance ? Il ne le savait pas mais son cœur lui, battait de la manière la plus étrange.

- Bon, je sais pas toi mais j'irai bien faire un tour aux cuisines… Les elfes innovent de plus en plus ces derniers temps. Hier, je suis encore allé récupérer de ce gâteau à la cerise. Mmmmh une véritable merveille… dommage que Severus ait tout mangé. J'ai toujours su que Dumbledore ne le nourrissait pas assez… lança le blond, interrompant un Harry plongé dans une réflexion qui lui semblait pouvoir durer des heures.

- Ah ? Euh, oui. Si tu veux, répondit celui-ci, légèrement sonné de cette transition peu commune. Du cœur à l'estomac, il n'y avait qu'un pas après tout…

Ni une, ni deux. Draco l'attrapa par le bras et le traina hors de l'eau. Le brun se dit qu'après toutes ces années, il avait peut-être enfin trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi enthousiaste pour la nourriture que Ron.

Bel euphémisme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux cuisines, ils furent accueillis comme des rois. Les elfes étaient habitués aux escapades nocturnes d'Harry ainsi qu'aux nombreux discours de Dobby mais ils connaissaient très bien le serpentard également. C'était surprenant, surtout si l'on savait comment la famille de ce dernier traitait les leurs. Néanmoins en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire scrogneugneu, ils se retrouvèrent attablés devant une bonne dizaine de plats chauds et autant de desserts. Et alors que le gryffondor était encore en train de contempler les yeux ronds un tel amas de nourriture, Draco mordait à pleines dents dans tout ce qu'il lui passait sous la main. Cuisses de poulet, jambonneaux, filets de poissons, côtes de porc, …

Ecœuré par ces manières quelque peu médiévales, Harry grignotait plus qu'autre chose. L'après-midi était pourtant bien avancée et le sport qu'il avait fait plus tôt dans la journée aurait dû le rendre aussi affamé que le serpent vorace qui lui servait de compagnon de table mais non, rien n'y faisait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là, Potter ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

- T'as l'air de Weasley quand Granger passe à côté de lui sans même y faire attention.

- Ah. T'as remarqué toi aussi ?

- Quoi ? Ton air de Droopy ? demanda-t-il, en remordant presque férocement dans un rôti qui avait le malheur de se trouver à sa portée.

- Mais non, Ron.

Le blond renifla bruyamment. De mépris ou d'amusement, Harry n'aurait su le dire.

- Il s'attendait à quoi aussi ? Granger joue pour l'autre équipe. Qu'il s'y fasse.

La réplique aussi négligente et innocente – enfin ça, c'était moins sûr – qu'elle pouvait paraître, fit recracher le jus de citrouille que le gryffondor s'apprêtait à avaler. Un pauvre elfe de maison qui passait par là en fit malheureusement les frais.

- Qu-quoi ? croassa le Survivant, sans un regard pour la créature qui s'enfuyait déjà en pleurnichant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Le serpentard s'arrêta de manger et se mit à le regarder avec un air qui se voulait significatif.

- Mais Hermione n'est pas …

- Hétéro ? Ah oui, ça s'est sûr. Pour en revenir à tes allures de cocker dépressif…

- Malfoy ! aboya le dit cocker d'une voix où pouvait nettement s'entendre l'agacement.

- Plait-il? il cligna des yeux, un air angélique placardé en travers du visage.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ces histoires avec Hermione ? Elle n'est pas… Je le saurais si elle l'était, non ? Je suis son meilleur ami ! contra le gryffon plein de conviction.

- Ahah. Quel argument de choc. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça… je ne suis pas certain que Granger le sache elle-même. Et par Merlin, arrête de rougir. On dirait Dumbledore le jour où Severus l'a surpris à lire le kâmasûtra.

- Tu débloques complètement.. gémit un Harry au bord de l'hystérie.

- Que nenni. Remets-toi, Potter. Oui, je suis une sale commère. Et oui, deux personnes que tu croyais asexuées ne sont pas… eh bien asexuées. Mais si tu veux des réalités concrètes, inébranlables et réconfortantes, le ciel est toujours bleu, les oiseaux chantent et Voldemort … est toujours là. Prêt à t'écorcher vif comme une vierge sur un rocher dès que l'occasion se présentera. Tu vois, ton monde ne s'est pas effondré ! monologua-t-il très sérieusement, tandis qu'il se léchouillait les doigts recouverts de sauces diverses, au-dessus d'une petite cinquantaine d'os.

Un hypogriffe passa, puis deux, suivis de tout un troupeau.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre, lâcha finalement le brun.

- Ah ! Quand je te dis qu'on peut s'entendre !

- Mais tu n'as jamais d…

Draco lui colla une tartelette aux fraises dans la bouche, l'empêchant de continuer.

- Oui, oui, je sais. Je suis un brave gars. Tout le monde le sait. Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit.

- Aussi doué en communication que Snape, hein ? Et tu ne m'as même pas remercié !

C'en fut trop. Tartelette avalée ou pas, l'exaspération vint à bout du rouge et or qui bondit, écume aux lèvres et hurlement enragé, en direction de l'ex-héritier qui détala comme un lapin devant de tels airs de scrout à pétard en rut.

- Eh ! Du calme, le Ryry. Mais c'est bien que tu me suives avec autant d'acharnement. Je connais l'endroit parfait pour ce petit verre…

* * *

Tour d'astronomie, quelques heures et deux bouteilles de whisky pur feu plus tard…

- Il était un petit naviiiiireuh, il était un petit naviiiiireuh. Qui n'avait ja-ja-jaméééé nav'gué , qui n'avait ja-ja-jaméééé nav'gué. Ohé, ohéééééé. Ohé, ohééééééé.

- Mais tais-toi, bordel, t'vas faire pleuvoir. Ouh, qu'es'qu'ça tourne, interrompit pitoyablement le plus célèbre des gryffifis, euh … des gryffondors. Pourquoi avait-il accepté d'aller sur ce bateau ? Il n'aimait pas les bateaux. En plus ça ne ressemblait même pas à un bateau.

- Méheuh ! Je chante très bien, moi, hein, et pis d'toutes façons, 'i pleut déjà, fit Draco, l'air faussement offusqué.

- C'est pas vrai, 'i pleut pas !

- Si, 'i pleut !

- 'tention, 'suis armé. Vous allez l'sentir passer, toi et tes frères, menaça le brun en plissant les yeux, une bouteille vide à la main. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment ce farfadet décoloré avait fait pour être maintenant trois farfadets décolorés.

- De quels frères, tu parles ? couina-t-il, en regardant rapidement partout autour de lui l'air affolé.

- Oh, ils sont partis. Tu connais une autre chanson ?

- Ah euh oui. Attends… René la Taupe, ça va ?

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, là, Malfoy ? supplia Harry que ce choix de chanson avait presque réussi à dessaouler.

- Mais non, c'est joli, tu sais … une petite taupe, confia timidement le blondinet, l'air penaud.

Le gryffondor s'effondra face contre terre, le corps parcouru de soubresauts. Paniquant plus qu'il ne l'aurait fait d'ordinaire, l'ex-apprenti-mangemort se dit qu'il lui avait probablement provoqué une attaque avec ses histoires de taupe. Le petit lion avait toujours été sensible en ce qui concernait les rongeurs. Sans doute Pettigrow était-il à blâmer dans cette histoire …

Cependant lorsqu'il retourna le corps de son comparse sur le dos, c'était bel et bien les larmes d'un fou rire incontrôlable qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues.

- Vas-y, moque-toi ! Ça ne me fait rien d'toute façon ! ronchonna-t-il, croisant les bras et s'asseyant dans un coin l'air boudeur.

Si quand il était petit, Lucius lui avait autorisé à garder le chinchilla qu'il avait un jour trouvé dans le parc du manoir, il n'en serait pas là. Son père avait donné la petite bête à un domestique, prétextant qu'un enfant de sang pur et noble par-dessus le marché, se devait d'avoir un animal de son rang. Et pas une espèce de rat pouilleux. Il lui avait donc acheté un hibou grand-duc issu des meilleures lignées mais celui-ci mordait Draco à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui caresser le plumage, lui faisant regretter la petite boule de poils qui se blottissait contre lui lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

Et Potter qui s'étouffait de rire parce qu'il trouvait les taupes sympathiques. Non mais où allait le monde … Bon peut-être abusait-il également un peu. La seule fois où il avait entendu cet ersatz de chanson, il avait lui-même pratiquement cru à une diarrhée musicale …

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? s'écria une voix féminine, M. Malfoy, vous … Harry ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait, espèce de serpent dégénéré ! Il convulse !

- Moi ? Rien d'tout, professeur McDonald, marmonna-t-il en grimaçant. Son estomac semblait passablement agité tout à coup.

- McDonald ? Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette andouille qui vend des hamburgers. C'est McGonagall, triple idiot ! Harry ! Harry! Réponds-moi ! s'égosilla-t-elle, en secouant le plus jeune comme un prunier.

- Ahahah. Il aime les taupes, ricana celui-ci. C'est bon, Mi'. Je vais bien, tu vas bien, tout le monde va bien.

Son protégé avait quelque peu l'air échevelé et les yeux hagards. Quant à cette euphorie, elle était plus que suspecte. A son humble avis, il ne pouvait s'être passé qu'une seule chose …

- Tu l'as ensorcelé ! rugit-elle, pointant le serpentard d'un doigt accusateur.

- Minerva ? Ah, vous les avez retrouvés, remarqua joyeusement Dumbledore qui débarqua à son tour. Snape le suivait de près, les sourcils froncés.

- Oh, bonjour Albert ! s'exclama le rouge et or en voyant le directeur. Titubant vers lui, la démarche hésitante et les bras tendus, il avait l'air de quelqu'un de tout-à-fait prêt pour une séance de free hugs.

Dumbledore en resta comme deux ronds de flanc pendant quelques secondes.

- J'ai rêvé ou il m'a vraiment appelé Albert ?

- Je crains qu'il ne l'ait fait, Albus, railla l'homme en noir.

- Albus ? Pourquoi vous l'appelez Albus, vous ? Il s'appelle Albert ! Ou peut-être Albuquerque, je ne sais plus, insista l'adolescent avant de trébucher sur une dalle. Il se raccrocha à la seule chose qui se trouvait sur son passage. En l'occurrence, le maître des potions.

- Vous êtes complètement ivre, Potter.

- Et vous, très confortable, répliqua l'intéressé cramponné à lui comme une moule à un rocher.

Le directeur se mordit les joues pour ne pas rire. On pouvait dire beaucoup de choses de Severus Snape mais confortable n'était sans nul doute pas celle qui passerait par la tête du premier venu pour le décrire.

- Eh ! Bas les pattes, c'est mon parrain ! s'écria une silhouette pas mieux logée que le gryffondor en matière d'alcoolémie.

- Vous... vous avez bu ? Tous les deux ? interrogea bien trop calmement l'animagus, les yeux rivés sur un serpentard bien trop joyeux pour être honnête.

Celui-ci resta interdit un moment avant de répondre, un sourire béat aux lèvres :

- Ch'est possible.

- Harry… murmura-t-elle dangereusement.

- Pas ma faute. Il m'a dit qu'Hermione était… j'arrive même pas à le dire, c'est répugnant… pourtant j'ai rien contre ça, vous savez. Mais c'est ma meilleure amie, j'ai juste pas envie de l'imaginer dans cette … position, s'expliqua-t-il la mine dégoutée.

- Quelle position ? questionna Dumbledore, intéressé.

- Comment osez-vous demander… Je sais très bien ce que vous lisez à vos heures perdues ! l'accusa les yeux plissés le jeune sorcier toujours dans les bras de l'ex-espion.

Un ex-espion qui avait d'ailleurs du mal à se retenir de sourire. Surprendre Dumbledore feuilletant le fameux ouvrage avait été glorieux, l'un des plus beaux moments de sa vie même. Mais le voir passer par toutes les nuances de rouge face à son protégé et à ce public réduit était simplement jouissif (sans vouloir faire de mauvais jeux de mots).

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, mon garçon. Quoi qu'il en soit, je crois que je vais vous laisser gérer ça tous les deux. Vous en êtes parfaitement capables après tout, trouva à répondre le vieil homme les joues couleur écrevisse en désignant Snape et McGonagall du regard.

- Bonne soirée, souffla-t-il d'une petite voix et il disparut en trois dixièmes de seconde, pulvérisant ainsi le record de la team rocket.

- C'est toujours les mêmes qui font le sale boulot, grommela le professeur de métamorphoses.

- C'est quoi votre problème vous les gryffondors ? Le gringalet me dit que je chante comme un vieux chaudron, vous me traitez de sale ...

Le blond n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus et s'écroula sur les dalles de pierre devant le regard sidéré de l'animagus et celui satisfait du maître des potions.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il …

- Juste un petit sortilège de sommeil profond. Il ne devrait plus être un problème avant demain matin. Croyez-moi vous ne voulez pas l'entendre babiller, déclara le serpentard, un léger sourire malicieux au coin des lèvres.

- J'aurais dû faire ça il y a quelques heures, ça m'aurait évité de … fit une voix enrouée dont le visage du propriétaire avait élu domicile contre son épaule.

- De vous transformer en sangsue ? Probablement. Cependant je vous conseillerai de vous taire Potter, si vous ne voulez pas que la même chose vous arrive.

Le gryffondor déglutit. Il n'allait certainement pas donner l'occasion à Snape de le porter comme un sac de patates jusqu'à sa chambre.

L'homme, lui, eut l'air content de l'effet de sa réplique. Museler un rouge et or devait s'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

- Mais ce sont mes bouteilles ! s'aperçut tout à coup l'animagus. Vous.. vous avez osé ! Ma production artisanale ! Mes bébés ! s'étrangla-t-elle, saisissant les deux cadavres de verre pour les serrer contre son cœur.

- Potter.. murmura Snape.

Le plus jeune qui n'avait pas desserré son étreinte, leva de timides yeux vers lui.

- Ecoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire si vous voulez rester en vie pendant de longues années encore…

- Ne volez JAMAIS plus le whisky d'un écossais, ou pire comme dans le cas présent, d'une écossaise. C'est compris ? le somma le potionniste, le regard rivé sur celui du gryffondor. Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête, le sourire espiègle.

- Je tacherai de m'en souvenir, professeur, chuchota-t-il.

A côté d'eux, un drame se déroulait. La sorcière sanglotait rageusement sur son trésor perdu, maudissant de façons multiples et inimaginables les deux criminels. Enfin peut-être l'un plus que l'autre… cet hypocrite de reptile, comme elle disait, avait probablement et inéluctablement entrainé son brave petit gryffon dans cette histoire.

- Comment avez-vous pu..

- C'est Draco, intervint vite l'étudiant d'une voix si innocente qu'on s'attendait presqu'à voir une auréole surgir au-dessus de sa tête.

- Serpentard jusqu'au bout des ongles.. releva Snape, un air mi- amusé, mi- ravi sur le visage.

- Severus! Comment osez-vous ? aboya sa collègue.

- Il dénonce un de ses camarades de classe et ce, peut-être calomnieusement dans le but de sauver sa peau. C'est _tellement_ gryffondor, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est de l'honnêteté, voilà tout, rétorqua-t-elle.

L'homme en noir eut un rire moqueur.

- Et vous de la naïveté, si vous voulez mon avis… maugréa-t-il entre ses dents mais encore trop distinctement pour qu'Harry, lui, ne l'entende pas. Celui-ci pouffa contre la robe de l'ex-mangemort.

- Bon, allez Potter, il est temps de débarrasser le plancher. Me rendre ma mobilité serait également très noble de votre part.

'Grmph' fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint.

- Très éloquent. Vous pensez pouvoir tenir debout ?

Un œil dont la seule paupière semblait peser dix kilos lui fit vite comprendre qu'à l'évidence, c'était loin d'être le cas.

L'homme saisit l'étudiant sous les genoux tandis que le visage de celui-ci alla se nicher dans le creux de son épaule, rapidement suivi de deux mains venant doucement agripper la base de son cou.

- Jolie mariée, Severus, le nargua l'écossaise, en le voyant porter Harry comme s'il était en sucre.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Cette vieille pie, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler, allait encore être d'une humeur de chien et ce, pour longtemps. Elle tenait à ses bouteilles comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Dumbledore en avait déjà fait les frais par le passé et Poudlard avait alors connu des journées très agitées. Merlin les en préserve cette fois-ci …

Ils prirent la direction des quartiers de la sorcière, étrange cortège qu'ils formaient. Harry et Snape, le premier dans les bras du second et Minerva qui, faisant léviter Draco devant elle, s'efforçait (ou presque) de ne pas le cogner contre les murs, armures et meubles qu'ils croisaient. C'est qu'il lui avait quand même siphonné deux bouteilles de son meilleur whisky après tout… Severus entra dans les vastes appartements de sa collègue et se dit, comme à chaque fois qu'il y venait, que Dumbledore faisait décidément preuve de favoritisme parmi ses employés.

- Où se trouve votre chambre, Potter ? demanda-t-il doucement au garçon.

- Humm… deuxième porte à gauche… marmonna celui-ci d'une voix qui portait les stigmates du sommeil.

La chambre du jeune homme était très agréable et étonnamment bien rangée. Il s'était attendu à un bazar innommable mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Des livres avaient pris place dans la bibliothèque qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Parmi les titres et auteurs, il put vite et facilement reconnaître un nombre considérable d'ouvrages concernant la défense et les sortilèges mais aussi… les potions. Plus troublant encore, il y en avait sur la magie noire. L'ex-mangemort pensait que s'il y avait un domaine qu'aurait évité le gryffondor, ce serait surtout celui-là. Beaucoup de romans étaient également présents. Les classiques moldus étaient cependant majoritaires. Wilde, Dickens, Shakespeare, Fitzgerald, … Surprenant, très surprenant. Et surtout, particulièrement inattendu de la part de quelqu'un qu'il prenait encore pour un gamin gâté, idiot et insupportable il n'y a pas si longtemps.

Réfrénant une curiosité qu'il devinait grandissante, il entreprit de déposer son fardeau humain sur l'énorme lit. Seulement, le gryffondor ne semblait pas l'entendre de la même oreille, c'est donc un Harry toujours mi- endormi mi- pompette qui enroula subitement ses deux bras autour du maître des potions lui faisant ainsi perdre l'équilibre et l'entrainant avec lui sur le lit.

- Potter, je suis peut-être confortable mais il est définitivement hors de question que je vous serve de doudou pour la nuit, suis-je assez clair ?

Un bruyant ronflement fut tout ce qu'il récolta. Il essaya de se dégager de l'étroite étreinte. En vain. Ses vêtement étaient littéralement accrochés à ceux du plus jeune.

Ne bronchant même pas sur le fait que le sortilège avait été informulé, Severus se dit qu'il aurait de quoi charrier le gryffondor une bonne semaine quand il lui apprendrait qu'il avait inconsciemment utilisé un sortilège de glue pour que son soit disant Maître des potions détesté reste avec lui.

La situation était grotesque au possible. Harry Potter collé à Severus Snape. Bientôt on verrait Hagrid rouler des pelles à Rusard si ça continuait ainsi.

- Minerva ? appela-t-il, mettant son orgueil de côté.

- Un problème, Severus ? répondit l'intéressée d'une voix pincée.

- En … quelque sorte, oui.

La sorcière étendit d'un coup de baguette le corps du jeune serpentard qui flottait gracieusement dans les airs sur le canapé et s'avança dans la chambre de son protégé. Le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle n'était pas prête d'oublier la vision devant laquelle elle se retrouva.

- Ne me dites que vous vous sentez seul la nuit, Severus? osa-t-elle demander en souriant sans retenue devant le regard noir du maître des potions.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, Minerva. Votre protégé est en train de se transformer en véracrasse mielleux et collant. Débarrassez-moi de cela et vite, siffla-t-il du ton qu'il utilisait généralement pour martyriser les élèves à qui mieux-mieux.

- Pas la peine d'être désagréable. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire…

Tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux le gryffondor endormi contre le torse de son collègue, elle s'approcha lentement du lit. Néanmoins cette proximité, aussi physique était telle, ne lui inspirait rien de naturel. Elle semblait provoquée… Et effectivement, elle pouvait sentir la magie du plus jeune emplir la pièce, comme l'aurait fait une douce brise. C'était léger mais irrémédiablement présent. Tout autour d'eux. Espérant ramener l'étudiant dans des réalités plus sensibles, elle posa une main sur son épaule et l'appela doucement. Mais à peine l'eut-t-elle fait qu'une force insoupçonnée la repoussa de quelques mètres et qu'une aura bleue entoura les deux silhouettes.

Quelque peu sonnée par le phénomène, l'animagus mit un certain temps à rassembler ses esprits. L'ex-espion, lui, affichait un air complètement médusé et observait l'étrange lumière qui émanait fortement du garçon pour s'étendre à son propre corps. C'était spectral, aérien, transcendant, et infiniment subtil. Un halo de paix et de bien-être inégalables paraissait s'en dégager. Cette chose l'apaisait, le faisait se sentir en sécurité comme il n'avait pratiquement jamais pu l'être au cours de sa vie.

Loin de l'état cathartique dans lequel son collègue semblait profondément avoir été plongé, la sorcière se dirigea vers le salon et saisit le pot de poudre de cheminette. Quelques secondes plus tard, agenouillée devant la cheminée, on put l'entendre soupirer:

- Albus, ça a recommencé …


	6. Chapter 6

**Il ne faut jamais désespérer comme dit le dicton... c'est donc après une, hum, assez longue absence que je poste ce nouveau chapitre. Je n'ai pas d'excuses valables si ce n'est la vie réelle (et ses aléas) et le fait que j'ai complètement décroché des potterfictions depuis un long moment...Vous savez donc maintenant que je ne laisse pas tomber Vertigo. J'ai été étonnée du nombre de reviews reçues alors même que je publiais plus rien.. à vrai dire, cela m'a grandement encouragée à reprendre l'écriture. Et pas seulement de cette fic. A mon avis, quelques OS devraient pointer le bout de leur nez dans les prochains mois.**

**Comme vous l'avez, peut-être, remarqué, j'ai modifié les précédents chapitres. Pas énormément, ne vous en faites pas. Juste quelques phrases dont la grammaire ou le vocabulaire ne me semblaient plus adéquats. **

**Pour rappel:**

**- L'histoire commence l'été avant la 7ème année de Harry**

**- C'est un slash et probablement aussi un yuri, je ne sais juste pas encore quand.**

**- Sirius est mort, Dumbledore ne l'est pas et les horcruxes n'existent pas.**

**- A la place des événements de fin de 6ème année, une attaque des mangemorts a eu lieu à Pré-au-lard et a fait des victimes parmi les élèves de Poudlard.**

**Voilà, voilà, je crois n'avoir rien oublié. Laissez une petite review après lecture pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si j'ai bien fait de revenir ou si vous voulez me voir à nouveau disparaître ;-) **

* * *

- Mmh… oh par Merlin, ma tête… se plaignit un Harry venant tout juste de sortir d'un sommeil nébuleux.

La métaphore de trolls dansant sur du hip-hop sous son cuir chevelu qui lui vint soudainement à l'esprit, lui parut tout à fait appropriée à la douloureuse situation. Le résultat des ravages de l'alcool, sans doute… songea-t-il. Sa bouche était d'ailleurs bien pâteuse tandis que son corps, lui, n'était qu'une masse gisante en travers de son lit. Un lit qui lui semblait très bosselé tout à coup, tiède et … particulièrement confortable. Tiens… confortable. N'avait-il déjà pas utilisé ce mot pour …

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AH

* * *

- Vous voyez, Minerva. Quand je vous disais qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à se réveiller, fit un Dumbledore de bonne humeur, prenant son habituel thé matinal dans les quartiers de l'animagus.

* * *

- Potter, si vous pouviez arrêter vos cris de pucelle effarouchée, je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Je ne tiens pas à finir à moitié sourd à même pas … oh et puis, c'est votre faute, foutez-moi la paix… maugréa le maître des potions, en se cachant la tête sous un oreiller.

- DE MA FAUTE ? C'EST MON LIT QUE JE SACHE. JE NE VOIS PAS POURQUOI VOUS … Oh seigneur, j'ai quand même pas bu à ce point-là ? couina-il misérablement, les yeux implorants et le visage horrifié.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que vous parlez, espèce de gryffondor dégénéré ?

Harry prit une teinte rouge brique et s'enroula dans sa couverture, manquant de faire tomber l'ex-mangemort du lit. Un ex-mangemort qui malgré une magnifique nuit – c'est qu'il n'avait pas dormi comme ça depuis des lustres - n'appréciait pas, mais alors pas du tout, ce réveil brutal.

- Bonjour, bonjour! chantonna Dumbledore en pénétrant dans la pièce le pas presque sautillant, tandis que deux paires d'yeux le regardaient suspicieusement. Le passé leur avait appris, surtout pour Severus, qu'il fallait toujours se méfier d'un Dumbledore joyeux. Dans cet état, cette vieille grenouille parvenait toujours à leur faire faire ou promettre à peu près n'importe quoi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? aboya directement Harry, pointant le professeur de potions d'un doigt rageur.

- Eh bien, tu as … C'est une longue histoire. Pourquoi ne pas venir boire une tasse de thé dans le salon ? Dobby vient juste d'en apporter.

Un silence éloquent lui répondit. Il était étonnant que pour deux personnes censées se haïr autant que ni l'une ni l'autre ne bougea d'un pouce. Harry était assis contre le montant du lit toujours pelotonné dans sa couette, tandis que Snape n'avait pas l'air décidé à se mettre debout.

- Bon Dieu, Albus, laissez-moi faire, lança McGonagall qui était jusque-là restée en retrait derrière lui.

Ni une, ni deux, elle arracha la couette au gryffondor et l'oreiller des bras de son collègue qui ne tarda pas à la traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles et inimaginables.

- Voilà, plus de doudous! Maintenant, bougez-vous le cul et ramenez-vous dans le salon, on doit causer, leur dit-elle d'une voix qui ne laissait de place à aucune contestation.

Deux regards noirs lui répondirent néanmoins et c'est ainsi que les deux marmottes se dirigèrent tant bien que mal hors de la chambre.

Jamais Harry ne s'était senti aussi mal. C'était donc cela une gueule de bois, songea-t-il. Le moindre bruit lui donnait envie de se terrer dans les cachots à vie et son estomac était ravagé par une espèce de houle digne de la mer du Nord. Trainant les pieds, il se laissa lourdement retomber sur une chaise à côté d'un Dumbledore qui avait retrouvé sa place et l'observait l'air mi-rieur, mi-nostalgique. Le spectacle lui rappelait sa toute première cuite... et ce qui s'en était suivi. C'était l'bon temps, se dit-il, pensant à l'endroit, ou plutôt le lit, où il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin.

Severus quant à lui s'était déjà servi un bol de café et fixait celui-ci l'air vaguement endormi.

- Harry, tout d'abord, je tiens à te dire que la consommation d'alcool est formellement interdite aux étudiants dans ce château. Le fait que nous sommes en période de vacances ne change rien au règlement d'ordre intérieur. Cependant, je sais que le jeune Draco et toi êtes de jeunes hommes responsables et que maintenant avertis, vous ne recommencerez plus.

L'air penaud, le gryffondor acquiesça tandis que le maître des potions eut un reniflement moqueur et rit intérieurement de la naïveté du vieillard.

- Par ailleurs, nous sommes ici pour parler d'un sujet hautement plus important, continua-t-il.

- Mon alcoolisme naissant? tenta le jeune sorcier.

- Non, Harry, fit l'homme en souriant légèrement, il s'agit de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir... Vois-tu quand tu étais, hum, pas dans ton état normal, tu as à nouveau été la cible d'un phénomène un peu particulier.. un phénomène dont le professeur McGonagall t'a parlé à ton arrivée, je crois.

Le gryffondor eut l'air perplexe.

- C'est un phénomène complètement... atypique et crois-moi, que l'on a qu'en de très rares occasions d'observer au cours d'une carrière comme la mienne, Harry.

- Vous parlez de cette aura, professeur? demanda-t-il, repensant à la lumière dont Minerva lui avait parlé.

- Oui, sauf que ce n'est pas une aura, mon cher ami.

Minerva soupira, son mentor était de ceux qui aimaient faire durer le suspens avant de finalement lâcher le morceau. Il aurait fait un très mauvais cancérologue, pensa-t-elle sarcastiquement.

- Albus... fit-elle donc, exaspérée.

- J'y viens, Minerva, j'y viens. Harry, voilà, hier soir j'ai personnellement pu observer le phénomène et...

- C'est arrivé hier? Mais comment? Pourquoi? Et de toute façon, qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc?

- Potter, du calme, grogna Snape. Il y vient.

Le jeune sorcier eut l'air aussi exaspéré que sa directrice de maison.

- Merci Severus. Harry, ce qu'il faut que tu saches, c'est que la magie de chacun peut s'exprimer de multiples manières. Lorsqu'elle cherche à exprimer quelque chose de particulièrement fort, un sentiment telle que la colère par exemple, celle-ci peut se manifester de façon primitive. Le sorcier en question n'a aucun contrôle sur elle. Il n'en est même pas parfois conscient. C'est quelque chose de comparable aux premières apparitions de la magie chez les jeunes sorciers.

- Soit j'en suis encore à un stade infantile, soit magie essaie de... s'exprimer selon vous?

Le gryffondor ne voyait toujours pas où son mentor voulait en venir.

- D'une certaine façon, admit Dumbledore.

- Mais pourquoi?

- C'est là que tout se complique.. En général, les circonstances aident à comprendre les raisons. En ce qui te concerne, la première fois que ce phénomène a eu lieu, tu étais dans une situation où ta vie était clairement en danger. On peut donc en conclure que ta magie se manifeste lorsque tu as besoin d'aide... ou d'être aidé, termina-t-il l'air un peu mystérieux.

- Et vous entendez quoi par être aidé, professeur?

Severus se sentit tout à coup profondément mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir entendre la suite. Pourtant, il la devinait inévitablement et avisant la mine stupéfaite mais boudeuse de l'animagus, il se dit qu'elle aussi avait compris.

- Lorsque tu étais inconscient, Harry, on ne pouvait pas t'approcher. Seul le professeur Snape en a été capable. Il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons à cela... Le vieux sorcier s'interrompit, semblant chercher les bons mots. Dans de telles situations où seule notre magie dans sa forme la plus primitive peut encore nous sauver, celle-ci a tendance à faire confiance à un tiers extérieur qu'elle juge digne d'elle.

- Hum.. je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre pourquoi ma magie n'a pas jugé le professeur McGonagall digne de me secourir lorsque nous étions chez les Dursley alors qu'elle l'a fait pour le professeur Snape. Je fais personnellement confiance autant à l'un qu'à l'autre, expliqua calmement le jeune sorcier, faisant tressaillir le maître des potions au passage par ses dires.

Celui-ci n'en menait intérieurement pas large. Entre une aura bizarre qui l'avait hier soir dompté tel un fauve en captivité, un golden boy qui n'est plus un golden boy mais un adolescent battu occlumens, legilimens et qui peut lancer des informulés même bourré, ses convictions profondes avaient été méchamment ébranlées.

Alors si après tout cela, le dit golden boy clamait lui faire autant confiance qu'à celle qu'il considérait véritablement comme son mentor, il allait avoir besoin de temps pour assimiler tout cela.

- Eh bien, il semblerait alors, Harry, dit un peu embarrassé le directeur, que ta magie et celle du professeur Snape soient liées d'une façon qu'elle ne l'est pas avec celle du professeur McGonagall.

A cette déclaration, le jeune gryffondor eut l'expression si sonnée qu'il semblait incapable de parler tandis que le maître des potion affichait le même air dubitatif que si on lui avait annoncé que Voldemort était une drag queen secrètement fan d'ABBA.

- Potter, ne dramatisons pas, ce n'est pas parce que votre magie me trouve simplement plus sympathique que cette vieille écossaise que vous allez vous mettre à me vouloir me câliner à tout-va, fit l'ex-mangemort, se récoltant un regard noir de la dite écossaise au passage.

- mais rassurez-vous... si cela devait arriver, un tête-à-tête avec un dragon enragé vous semblera plus plaisant que ma réaction face à votre comportement stupide.

- Je n'en doute pas, répliqua le gryffondor un peu vexé.

Il ne voyait vraiment pas pourquoi il ferait une chose pareille. Oui, il respectait l'homme, lui faisait confiance et avait envie de le connaître après les récents évènements mais de là à ce que sa magie estime qu'il soit celui vers qui elle se devait se tourner, était un peu aberrant. Et embarrassant.

Harry ne pensait pas que l'homme ne méritait pas ce titre , seulement, il y avait d'autres personnes qui comptaient également beaucoup pour lui et pour lesquelles il aurait été prêt à donner sa vie. Ces autres personnes auraient donc été aussi susceptibles de jouer le rôle que sa magie accordait à Snape. Ron et Hermione, par exemple, ou Remus, Minerva, Dumbledore.

Pourquoi Snape... c'était la question qu'il se posait. Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec sa mère. Le serpentard avait noué de solides liens d'amitié avec elle durant leur scolarité et Harry savait, par son voyage dans la pensine en 5ème année, que Snape avait également beaucoup d'affection pour elle.

Après tout, il y avait cette fameuse protection du sang. D'autres choses liées à sa mère et à sa volonté de le protéger avaient peut-être encore une incidence aujourd'hui, essaya-t-il de se convaincre.

Cela ne tenait néanmoins toujours pas la route. Certes, sa mère a pu éprouver de l'affection pour son actuel professeur et avoir en lui une confiance aveugle par le passé, mais il était loin d'être la seule personne encore en vie avec qui cela aurait pu être également le cas.

- Cependant, Harry, reprit Dumbledore interrompant ainsi ses pensées, tu dois bien garder à l'esprit que la magie de chaque sorcier est différente et que chacune a sa propre identité. Il arrive parfois que les identités magiques de deux personnes aient de très fortes affinités alors que ce n'est pas le cas des deux personnes en question.

- Comment l'explique-t-on alors, professeur?

- De manière assez compliquée, je le crains... Parfois, le contexte familial peut avoir une influence importante. C'est le cas dans des familles de Sang-purs comme les Malfoy. Il arrive aussi que les identités magiques aient des traits de caractère similaires comme l'impulsivité, la dextérité, ... Même les volontés profondes d'un sorcier peuvent jouer un rôle, Harry. L'exemple le plus frappant est certainement ton cas et celui de Lord Voldemort. Vous utilisez vos pouvoirs à des fins si différentes qu'ils ne peuvent que s'affronter au delà même de vos motivations initiales.

Finissant ses explications, Dumbledore laissa la tablée étrangement silencieuse. Il leur fallait sans doute un peu de temps pour assimiler tout cela. Surtout en ce qui concernait le plus jeune. Harry affichait une mine perplexe. Les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, il repensait intensément à tout ce qui avait été dit.

- Pansy, ce soutien-gorge te va à merveille...soupira une voix rauque s'élevant du fauteuil.

- Severus, je ne veux absolument pas savoir de quoi rêve votre filleul, dit l'animagus qui avait presque oublié la présence du jeune Malfoy.

- Moi non plus, Minerva... Je vais le ramener jusqu'à nos appartements, répondit-il en se levant. Il avait besoin d'air et Draco et ses plaisants rêves tombaient à pique.

Jetant un coup d'œil à la forme avachie contre les coussins, un vif mouvement de baguette plus tard et le contenu d'un seau d'eau s'abattit sur le serpentard qui poussa un cri à s'en crever les tympans.

- Severus, c'est d'une cruauté rare ce que tu viens de faire, s'exclama celui-ci se retournant, trempé jusqu'aux os.

- Pauvre petite chose, tu m'en vois navré, fit Snape avec l'empathie d'une pierre tombale. Lève-toi, nous partons.

Le blond n'en menait pas plus large qu'Harry en matière de gueule de bois: ses yeux étaient rouges, il avait l'air hagard et c'est avec toute la volonté du monde qu'il suivit son parrain hors des appartements du professeur de métamorphoses. La porte se referma doucement derrière eux et Harry se sentit tout à coup étrangement seul.

- Tu ne dis rien? fit Harry à l'animagus, il trouvait que la sorcière était restée bien calme durant cet échange. Des informations qui auraient pourtant dû la faire bondir avaient été dites et il était inhabituel de la voir se taire dans une telle situation.

- Il aurait au moins pu sécher mon canapé avant de partir, l'enfoiré, répondit-elle de mauvaise foi.

- Mi... soupira-t-il.

- Quoi? Je ne suis pas sa bonne à tout faire. Et si tu allais prendre une douche? Tu n'es pas très frais, si tu veux mon avis, dit-elle en se pinçant le nez comme si elle avait soudain senti une mauvaise odeur.

- Tu exagères, rétorqua-t-il légèrement vexé.

- Va prendre une douche ou je te lave moi-même dans le lac, lança-t-elle les yeux coléreux.

- C'est bon, j'y vais.

Le gryffondor soupira à nouveau et s'en alla vers sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit l'eau couler.

Dumbledore la fixa d'un air moqueur.

- Votre crise de jalousie est terminée, Minerva?

- Taisez-vous, vieux fou.

- Ahaha pas de ça avec moi, mon chaton, vous êtes jalouse.

- Pas du tout.

- Ce phénomène qui unit Harry et Severus vous embête bien plus que vous le souhaiteriez, n'est-ce pas?

- Vous délirez...

- J'en étais sûr, s'exclama-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Albus. D'ailleurs, eux non plus... je parie que vous ne leur avez pas dit la moitié de ce que vous savez, vieux manipulateur, l'accusa-t-elle.

- Peut-être... cependant il le vaut mieux pour le moment. Le temps nous dira si j'avais raison...

- Si vous aviez raison? Soyez encore un peu plus nébuleux et je vous marie de force à Sybille.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, Minerva, vous ne feriez pas cela?

- J'vais m'gêner, rétorqua-t-elle mordicus. Vous disiez donc?

- Rien, je ne disais rien.

- Albus... et si moi, je vous disais que votre récente commande chez Honeydukes a malencontreusement été détournée et se trouve à présent dans un endroit seulement connu de ma nôble personne?

- Vous êtes machiavélique, Minerva, fit tout penaud le vieil homme sentant son taux de glucose chuter tout à coup.

- J'ai été à bonne école, répondit-elle narquoisement.

- Mais Minerva...

- J'attends, Albus, insista-t-elle en tapotant la table du bout des doigts.

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix...

- Espérons que Voldemort ne découvre jamais qu'il en faut si peu pour lui tirer les verres du nez, marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Vous dites?

Un regard éloquent lui répondit.

- Oui, donc, Harry et Severus..

- Mais encore?

- J'y viens, j'y viens... Je ne leur ai pas dit que ce genre de lien pouvait également exister entr-

- âmes sœurs? finit l'animagus, le regard inquiet.

- Oui... souffla-t-il. C'est un lien pratiquement comparable à ceux que partagent les vampires et leurs calices ou même les Veelas et ceux qui leur sont destinés.

- Vous croyez réellement qu'il s'agit de cela pour eux deux?

- Je n'en suis pas certain, Minerva mais connaissant leur capacité à se retrouver dans des situations hautement improbables, j'aurais tendance à répondre que oui...

- Severus ne mettra pas longtemps avant de comprendre, Albus.

- Je le sais...

- Et il réagira comment selon vous?

- Je ne sais pas, Mina, l'avenir nous le dira...

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux, songeant à ce qui les attendait tous et priant pour que tout aille pour le mieux.


End file.
